Change?
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: Its the end of her highschool year and Kagome is going to college and she gets a make over to get Inuyasha's attention but instead she catches the eye of the school bad boy.(KouKag)
1. make over

Change?

Disclaimer:I not own Inuyasha.Ok?

2Quotes:

"I wish I wasn't so fat."-friend

"Change your self for you, not for someone else."-Dad

Chapter1:Make over  
Kagome tapped on her desk and stared at the clock. '3..2...1...'RIIING!The last bell rang she got up, gathered her stuff and ran out the door.

"I can't belive it's summer already!"Kagome sighed.She had always loved school but next year was going to be different she was going to college.

'I wont be seeing Inuyasha once I'm gone...He says school is for idiots.'Kagome laughed a bit after that thought.

"Hey!Wait up!"Kagome turned around to see Sango running after her and after Sango was Miroku.

"Yo Sango!"Kagome said.

"Hey Kags..."Sango huffed.

"Hey Kagome!We have good news."Miroku patted Kagome on the back.

"No I have good news...I was going to tell you first."Sango pushed Miroku away.

"So whats the news?"Kagome asked.

"Well I have some good news and bad news too."Sango said

"Just tell me the news already."Kagome demanded a bit annoyed.

"Well Inuyasha is going to the same college as us!"Sango said.

"I'm going to Tokyo U. too!"Miroku said also.

"Thats the bad news."Sango said sarcasticly,Miroku pouted a bit, "But no really the bad news is that he's currently goin out with you know who."

"Oh."Kagome slouched a bit she was happy that he was going to be at the same college but the part that he was taken was makeing her a little depressed.

"Awww..Cheer up Kags once he sees how hot you really are he'll dump that bitch and come running to you."Miroku put an arm around Kagome.

"Yeah and maybe you'll find another guy you like."Sango suggested, "But til then we're gona make you Fine."

"Yeah but I don't have cash to buy any new clothes and all that stuff."Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry as long as you let me pick out the garments for you then you wont have to worry about payment."Miroku said.

"Can I trust you to pick out some thing that isn't slutty?"Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Oh Kagome how could you even suggest that I would do some thing like that!"Miroku acts innocently.

"I'm being serious here.No bad clothes good clothes.Wait let me rephrase that...Pick out decent clothes."Kagome said,pointing accusingly at Miroku.Miroku decided to ignore her and pay attention to Sango's back side.

"Hentai!"Sango hit him on the head with one of her note books.

"Awwww....how cute...you know you two should get together."Kagome teased.Sango slaped Kagome on the arm.

"Can't you see we are already together."Miroku joked and put an arm around

Sango.Sango hit him on the head again.

"Guys let get going now we have stuff to do!Remember?"Sango demanded.

"Fine,fine,fine"Kagome and Miroku followed Sango to her house.

##########

"I have finished my creation!MUAHAHAHA!"Sango turned Kagome's seat to face the mirror.

"OHMYGOD!!!"Kagome screamed.

"You like?"Sango asked.

"I love!"Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku tight.She had blue streaks in her hair but you really didn't notice so it just looked like her hair was like super shiny and Sango had put light blush and silver eyeliner and all that good stuff.

"I look like a rock star!"Kagome admired herself in the mirror.

"Wait until you try on the clothes I bought for you."Miroku said, he had spent hours just looking for what he thought Kagome would like without it being too showy.

"You guys are the best!"Kagome grabbed a bag from Miroku,and went in the bathroom to change.

"Let me rephrase what I had just said....Sango your the best and Miroku you are such an ass."Kagome glared at Miroku.She had on a tank top if you could call it that it was more like a bra and shorts that were way toooooooo short Sango just stared in disbelieve well actually she did belive it.

"Those are decent clothes."Miroku smiled but ducked when the chair had come flying at him.

"Hey I was just kiddin!Here's the real clothes."Miroku handed them to Kagome.

"These better not be like the ones I'm wearing right now for your sake." Kagome growled.

"Don't worry."Miroku assured her.

"These are much better."Kagome came out with a tight shirt that said 'KISS THIS'in bright pink letters on the back with an arrow pointing to her booty and wore slightly faded jeans.

"I liked the first ones better but this is ok."Miroku said.

"Shut up."Sango hit him on the head for the third time, "Kags I like the ones your wearing better."

"Alright then!Inuyasha here I come!"Kagome stated.

##########

"I'm Home!"Kagome came through the door.

"Hey sis!"Souta came to hug her but stopped, "You look different."

"I know!Don't I look better now?"Kagome asked.

"No."Souta teased.

"You little..."Kagome gets cut off by her mother dashing in the room.

"KAGOME!What have you done to your beautiful hair!?!"Ms.Higurashi yelled.

"Sango and Miroku gave me a make over."Kagome explained.

"Why?You were pretty the way you were."Ms.Higurashi said.

"Well I'm prettier now aren't I?" Kagome asked concerned that maybe the whole make over was a big mistake.

"Your pretty either way."Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Then why are you freaking out?"Kagome paused and sniffed the air, "What's that smell?Is some thing burning?"

"Oh no my vegitable tempura!"Ms.Higurashi gasped and ran to the kitchen.

"Is it me or is mom acting weird?"Kagome turns to Souta.

"It's just you."Souta goes up stairs and plays his normal video games.Kagome sighes and gose up to her room.she lays down on her bed and stares at the ceiling.

"What to do..."Kagome turns on her side and stares at the shopping bag on the floor, "I can reorganize my stuff...but I'll do that later."Kagome looks out her window.

"I'll go to the park!"She smiles.

########

Kagome sung on the swings then slid down the slide then ran around in the park she looked like a small child.She then got tired and decided just to sit on the seesaw.(A/N:Ummm..a seesaw is that thingy that is for two people to sit on and it goes up and down.)

"I wonder..."Kagome thought aloud.Then skreeched when all of a sudden a guy sat on the other side of the seesaw and she went flying up.

"You wonder what?"He asked.

"Hey you don't just come and....."Kagome stoped and looked at her perpitrator it was Kouga the school bad boy.

"And what?"Kouga asked and smirked, "Oh I know you!Your that nerd.You look different...new clothes?You did your hair?"

Kagome fumed, "You didn't have to scare me you jerk!"

"Oh I'm sorry!"Kouga said sarcasticly, "You looked better with your hair its natural color...those streaks make your hair look greasy."

"Can you let me down now?"Kagome asked and ignored his comment.

"Nah...I like what I'm seeing."Kouga said sheepishly.

"Ugh!Your such a perv.!"Kagome yelled and put her hands on her lap to stop the wind from blowing up her skirt.

"Well you know I'm such a nice guy that I'll let you down."Kouga said and stood up from the seat.Kagome went down with a thud.

"Oww!"Kagome yelled and rubbed her backside, "Your such an ass."

"I'm not...I'm a nice guy really."Kouga smiled.Kagome stood up and brushed her self off.

"You don't act like it."Kagome glared at him.

"I don't have to."Kouga said and walked over to the swings he sat down and motioned to Kagome.

"What?"She asked.

"Aren't you going to sit?"He asked.

"Now thats a hard question...To sit,or not to sit?"Kagome said and acted like she was in deep thought.

"Come on."Kouga assured her, "I don't bite I swear."

"Should I belive you?"Kagome acted dramatic.

"Your makeing this harder than it all ready is."Kouga said.

"Fine."Kagome walked over and sat in the swing closest to Kougas.Silence passed over them for a couple of minutes until Kouga spoke up.

"What were you thinking about earlier?"He asked.

"uh....."Kagome struggled for some thing to say.Why was kouga asking her this?He had girls at his disposal why was he wasteing his time spending time with a nerd like her?

"Nothing really."Kagome said.

"Your lieing."Kouga gave Kagome a serious stare,she gluped.

"Why should I tell you?Its my secret I was thinking about."Kagome said.

"You tell me and I'll tell you my secret."Kouga proposed.

"Ok....You can't tell any one ok."Kagome said.Kouga nodded, "I was thinking about my friend."Kagome said.

"You have to be more specific than that."Kouga huffed.

"Fine...Well I have this friend who likes my other friend....and well she likes him but she doesn't think he likes her and plus he goes out with another girl."Kagome sighed.

"You like Inuyasha don't you?"Kouga asked.

"How did you know?"Kagome asked then blushed.

"It's so ovious that you've got the hots for the dog....You hang around him like a crazed fan girl."Kouga rolled his eyes, "That bird brain is so stupid that he doesn't notice you."

"I'm not a fan girl!"Kagome said.

"Yes you are...Look your blushing awwwww."Kouga pointed at her cheeks.Kagome pushed Kouga's hand away.

"Now its your turn..."Kagome demanded.

"Alright just don't get all huffy puffy with me."Kouga said, "My secret is.....That I have none!Every one knows all there is to know about me."Kouga leaned back and swinged.Kagome glared at him.

"You must have at least one."Kagome said.

"Nope."Kouga said and swinged some more.

"Oh my god!I can't belive that I told my deepest secret to you!"Kagome yelled and got off the swing.

"Where are you going?"Kouga asked and jumped of the swing.

"Home!"Kagome yelled.

"Wait look I'm sorry I made you mad."Kouga said and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Let go."Kagome hissed.

"Fine!Alright I'll tell you my secret happy now?"Kouga said and let go of her wrist.

"Ok!"Kagome chirped.Kouga sweat droped this girl can change her moods fast.

"You really want to know?"Kouaga leaned in twoards Kagome.She nodded.

"Well I've had..."Kouga continuded now his nose was meer inches away from Kagome's , "A crush on you since the first day I laid eyes on you."He wispered and gave Kagome chills down her spine.

"Are you serious?"Kagome asked nervously.

Kouga sighed then smiled slyly, "No.. I'm just kidding ya.I'm way out of your league."

"Oh."Kagome frowned, "You really had me going there."

"What?"Kouga asked.

"I knew it..you are the kind of guy I thought you were."Kagome sighed then turned from Kouga.

"What kind of guy is that?"Kouga asked.

"A Jerk."Kagome said and walked home.(A/N:Her house is close to the play ground.)

TBC!!!!!!!!!

Ok how was that?OK?Ok!!!!Sigh!I have to go to the dentist again NOOOOOOO!I swear they are evil!I'm still suffering from the gap I have from them pulling my poor teeth.Sooo umm...This is the first fic that I have quotes in I think....I don't know any famous ones except "to be or not to be" and "Brittney Spears is a bitch!" and "Is it just me or does Jennifer Lopez aka JLO have the biggest butt you've ever seen." so I quoted the people I know...They are so inspiring!And the quotes go with my story!My friend wants to change herself by loseing her chunkyness.and my dad is saying not to change yourself.Personally I think my friend looks good chunky she's just pleasntly plump.I'd hate to see her as a stick.But in the next chappy I'll try to find some thing worth fame...hmmmm?OH yeah and please review me! a


	2. blood is thicker than water

Change?

A/N:Oh my god!I got reviewS!!!!!You don't know how happy I am!Ok...I'm surprised cause I was scared when i wrote this because this is my first **Kag/Kou** fic..but you like you really like it!I have to celebrate!pulls out can of silly string

2quotes:

"....I feel invisible to you..."-'losing grip'Avril Lavigne

I don't know any more quotes!!!!!!!!wahhhh!Oh wait I know one more...but it doesn't have anything to do with the story...darnsnaps fingersI'll type it any ways.

"Sharks!They only bite when you touch their private parts!"-forgot his name from 50first dates.

Now on with my wonderful story!!!!right...wonderful thats a laugh.ha-.-

Chapter2:Blood is thicker than water...(God thats a quote!!!!Wait!I'll have to write that down...)

Kouga walked in and slamed the front door of his house, "I'm home!"His voice echoed through out the hall way.He went into the living room and ploped down on the couch.

" KOUGA!!!"a seventeen year old boy came rushing in, "Where were you all after noon?"

"Get out of my face Hiten."Kouga sighed.Then another boy came out but he was slightly younger than the others.

"Hey bro."he said and sat next to Kouga.Hiten just stood there.

"Hiten,Maten...go away."Kouga said annoyed.

"Tell us where you were...."Maten begged.

"Yeah!Tell us please!"Kouga,Hiten and Maten all turned their heads to see a girl behind them.

"Eri...get out you don't live here."Kouga glared at her.

"I did!"Eri yelled then smirked, "I moved out and any ways your just jelous cause I'm a innocent angel and your an evil delinquent."

"Yeah?....Your just jelous because I'm hot and your not."Kouga said.Eri glared at him and Hiten sighed.

"Well tell us already."Hiten said impatently.

"Why do you guys want to know everything that happens in my life?"Kouga asked.

"Just tell us!"Hiten demanded.

"God you guys are so annoying..."Kouga growled.

"Come on please!You can tell us!Remember blood is thicker than water."Eri begged.

"I don't consider you as family....wait ...what does that have to do with any thing?"Kouga asked.

"I don't know...I just thought it would sound cool."Eri shrugged.

"You guys are hopeless."Kouga put his hand to his forhead.

"TEEEEEELLLLL USSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"Hiten screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shhhh!You'll wake mom and dad."Maten whispered.

"Who cares...they're deaf any ways."Koua leaned back in the sofa.

"Just tell us now..."Hiten did some puppy dog eyes.

"Thats not going to work on me."Kouga shook his head.Eri then did the puppy dog eyes, "Not in this life time."

"pleeese."Manten did the doggys eyes also.

Kouga winced, "Have to resist..nooo..Oh ok!"Kouga said in defeat and Manten raised his hands.

"Yes!"He cheered.Eri glared at the two.

"Is it me or does Kouga favor Maten more than us?."Eri whipstered to Hiten.He just shrugged.

"Ok...so tell us now."Hiten said and sat on the floor...Eri sat next to him.

"I was at the park."Kouga said.Every one sweat droped.

"Were you smoking crack?...by any chance."Eri asked.

"No!!!!I met a girl."Kouga shook his head.

"Was she a whore?"Hiten asked next.

"No way...Why do you all think that of me?!"Kouga rubbed his temples.

"Well its kinda in your personality."Maten said.

"No...It is his personality."Eri said.They all nodded except Kouga of course.

"Well if it wasn't a prostitute,then who was the girl."Hiten asked.

"It was that nerd Kagome Higurashi."Kouga said.

"Oh I know her!She's so pretty."Eri exclaimed.

"Yeah unlike you."Kouga smirked.Eri stuck her tounge at him.

"Isn't she Inuyasha's fan girl?"Hiten asked.

"Yeah....She said she had a crush on him."Kouga acted like he was in deep thought, "Who would ever like that guy?!"

"I think he's so hot!"Eri said starry eyed.

"Whatever you just have horrible taste in men."Hiten said annoyed.

"Any ways...His brother is ten times the hotter."every one turned to see Kougas friend Jackotsu.(A/N:sorry if I spelled jacks name wrong.)

"Your so gay."Kouga sighed, "And how did you get in here?"Kouga asked.

"I saw the back door was unlocked so I decided to drop in."Jackotsu smiled.Three other guys came up behind him.All Kouga's friends of course:Friend#1:Hakkaku,Friend #2:Ginta and last but not least,Friend#3:Bankotsu.

Kouga frowned, "Why does every one keep on comeing to my house!?!?"all he wanted was to sit and watch TV but nooooooo his brothers,sister and stupid friends had to come along.

"Awww...you don't want us here?"Ginta whined.

"No."

"Ok!"Ginta and the others ran into the living room and sat all around Kouga.

"So whats the scoop?"Hakkaku asked Eri.

"He went to the park..."they all gasped.

"Were you smoking crack?"Bankotsu asked.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"Kouga screamed.

"Where you with a whore?"Jackotsu asked.

"NoOoOoOoO!"Kouga sighed he was in for a long night.

############

Kagome took off her shoes and entered the living room where her mother was buzy watching her daily soapopera.Ms.Higurashi turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Kagome you look upset,is there some thing wrong?"Ms.Higurashi asked.

"I met a jerk at the park."Kagome said.

"A jerk?"

"Yeah he used to smoke behind the teachers back and stuff."Kagome sighed and walked past her mother, "I'm going to take a bath now..."She steped up the stairs.

#######

"I told you guys every thing now get out."Kouga waved his hands at his friends, "Shoo,shoo!Shoo flies stop bothering me!"

"Fine!"Bankotsu said and went out the back door, "Bye."

"I'll go with him....see ya later."Ginta said and after him was Hakkaku.

"Bye!...see you later I guess."Jackotsu was the last to leave.

"Yeah whatever..."Kouga sighed and looked at his siblings, "I'll go to bed now...you guys are so boring."

"Yeah...you wish!"Hiten grummbled and took the remotel from the cofee table.

"Well good night."Kouga said and left.

"Well I'll be going."Eri left also.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."Manten sighed and Hiten clicked the TV on.

###########

Kagome dried her hair out with her towel and sat down on her bed...

"Ugh!That guy makes me so mad!"Kagome growled. 'It so obivious you like him...you hang around him like a crazed fan girl...'

"Do I really act like Inuyasha's fan girl?"Kagome sighed and lay down on her stomache, "I wont any more!...I'll make Inuyasha notice me...sooner or later."Kagome let her eyes drift close and she feel into deep slumber.

########

Kouga feel back on his bed. 'Your a jerk!'

"That nerd thinks I'm a jerk eh?"Kouga closed his eyes, "I'm not a jerk...who thinks I'm a jerk no one!except Eri but she doesn't count."Kouga said finnaly and fell a sleep.

##########

Kagome woke up with a start she did her hair and quickly put on a yellow dress that she was dieing to put one and she picked up the phone and dialed some ones phone number and waited until some one answered the phone.

"Hello,is Inuyasha there....pause.....yeah this is Kagome......pause......Ok I'll wait.....pause....Inuyasha?Hey!.....pause....Oh ok...um you want to go out some where or something?.....pause.....I said do you want to go out some where or some thing!...pause...god your deaf...pause...Hahaha...so do you want to go?..pause....Your hanging out with who?....pause..Oh!yeah she can come...pause...No I'm sure...pause...I don't hate her....pause...Stop saying that!I don't hate any one...pause...oK!So are you going to come or not?..pause....answer me!...pause...Yay!Ok I'll meet you guys at the ice cream shop...pause..bye."Kagome hung up the phone and frowned.

She got to hang out with Inuyasha but with his girl friend also....damn.Kagome sighed and walked down the stairs, "Mom!I'm going out..."Kagome yelled through the house.

"Bye!"Kagome waved and grabbed her purse and left.

############

Kouga got up and walked to the kitchen there his mother was cooking some breakfast.

"grrhughryzhifkl!!!!"Kouga sat down at the table.translation:Feed Me!feed me!FEED ME NOW!!!

"I trust you had a good night.."Kouga's mother smiled.

"mndjhaewqlkdkjn!"Kouga grummbled. translation:I slept like hell!His mother brought him a plate.

"Was it that bad?"His mom asked, he nodded.after he was through Kouga stood up and left...

"Bye!Have fun."Kouga's mother waved.

########

Kagome sighed she had been ignored by Inuyasha the whole time they were there.

"So....um would you guys stop kissing."Kagome siped her smoothie,and Inuyasha and Kikyou sperated.

"Oh sorry.."Kikyou smiled wolfishly.Inuyasha tried to strick up a conversation.

"Um Kagome....Have you washed your hair?It looks greasey."Inuyasha said.Kagome sighed why was every one dissmissing on her hair!first her mom then Kouga now Inuyasha who's next?

Kagome ignored him and Kikyou turned to Inuyasha, "Inu...I had a great idea last night."she said huskily.Kagome glared at her.

"What?"Inuyasha asked oblivious to Kagome.

"I say that we combine our names!"Kikyou said excitedly, "Like inukik or yashayou...."

Kagome literally gaged on her slusshie...she was slowly loseing her appetite that prep Kikyou oooohhh!If she could just strangle that skrawney neck of hers.

"Thats wonderful honey!"Inuyasha said fakely and earned a smooch from Kikyou. Kagome felt left out,invisible,like she was going to vomit all over that bitch.

"Well it was nice talking to you."Kagome sighed and stood from the booth.

"Yeah ok bye..."Inuyasha was too into sucking face with Kikyou to really notice her.Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust.Kagoome turned to walk out of the parlor but stoped when she saw.....dum da dum dum duuum!!!

"Kouga!"

TBC!!!!

Let me ask a tiny question....who is the man who hangs on cliffs?!?!Cliffhanger!I'm such a nerd....well I was needing to ask was...please email me or review and tell me which I should write?!?!I have two ideas for stories so please tell me in a email or in a review.well heres the stories...

Story1:for the better...

She left to live with her dad for nine years...she comes back and things have changed.

Story2:Le divorce....

Kagome has divorced every single man she's married now her life is going down hill and she needs to look back in her "little black book" for help.


	3. walk straight and keep your chin up

Change?  
A/N:Me own Inuyasha?Negative....yey! Ok!so the election goes on!

Le divorce:votes:1

For the better:votes:0

Well thats all the votes...um please vote some more and for future refrence you can look at the summaries for the stories in my bio.please review or email me and tell me which fic I should put up.

2 quotes:

"breathing deeply.... walking backwards..."-'rollercoaster'Blink182

"I see you with that bitch....when you know you should'a been here with me."-'cool head'Kelly Osbourne.  
I don't really know if my quotes really go with my story but...who cares?!?!Yes no body cares!yay?  
UmmI'm gona reply to my reviewers!I don't know what I would do with out you guys!

tari-chan:Thanks!.  
SesshyLover:I'm updateing now!Thats soon right?  
Sora the Taske:OHMYGOD!!!!Yeah!I'm soooo happy that you gave me all those quotes....ummm sorry I didn't use any in this chapter but I will in the next one!I love the 'guys are like slinkies' quote that one is so true.THANK YOU!!!  
trinacat16:Sorry I didn't make kou and inu fight but kou does fight some one.and I will add mir and san sooner or later...  
Kittycat:I know all my chapters are great!lol

Koukaginulover:thanks

ahanchan:Dude!My story rocks and rolls!-.-I'm so stupidOh yesh and thanks for voteing!your the first!  
anmah(hjcardingyahoo.ca):Thanks for correcting me!I thought I was doomed!Jakotsu...J...A..K..O..T..S..U!  
Kouga-lover:yes..this is a Kouga/Kagome fic.I'll get sesshy in here some how.  
Kagome1312:I never knew my fic was thrilling....I guess being in drama class is finnally paying off.  
EPanime:I luv Kagome and kouga fics too.  
shadow-demon961:Good luck too!  
Well I thinks thats all now heres my fic!I luv you guys.

[In the previous chapter] 

"Well it was nice talking to you."Kagome sighed and stood from the booth.

"Yeah ok bye..."Inuyasha was too into sucking face with Kikyou to really notice her.Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust.Kagome turned to walk out of the parlor but stoped when she saw.....dum da dum dum duuum! 

"Kouga!"

Chapter3:Walk straight....keep your chin up

'Oh god!'Kagome quickly ran in the other direction and hind behind the counter.The cashier or ice cream guy looked at her questionably and was about to say some thing when Kagome shushed him and looked back in Kouga's direction.

"Oh god! that is Kouga what am I going to do!?!?"Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha but he was in loving postion with Kikyou....Kagome fumed.

"Ohhhhh...that bitch!....Back to reality Kagome!"Kagome turned back to Kouga but was interupted by the ice cream guy.

"Ummm..miss you need to move."He tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"Shut it frosty!"Kagome hissed.Now back to Kagomes thoughts...'I could go around the back but he's next to the only exit....damn..I'll have to walk past him with out him noticing me.'Kagome then looked at Kouga's company they all looked like bad boys to her exept one who looked too much like a girl....She decided to ignore that thought.

"Miss move now or I'll be calling security."The ice cream dude said again.

"Fine!"Kagome glared at the man.She stood up and began to walk twoards Kouga and the exit.

'Chin up and walk straight,chin up and walk straight,chin up and walk straight.'Kagome walked closer and closer mear inches away from the exit then froze.

"Hey babe."some one said huskily.  
Kagome turned her head slowly a guy had his hand on her butt!So Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, "You piece of scum!" Kagome had punched the pervert right in the nose.

He fell back with a thud, "Ugh!" He slowly stood up Kagome couldn't see his face but didn't care she came back in for the kill.

"You bastard!Who do you think you are you ugly ass Mo'fo'?!!?!?"Kagome had to be held back by some men she didn't recognize, " Don't hold me back!I'm going to cut you up and mush you together like mashed potatoes!"Kagome froze when she saw the culprits face....Kouga.

"Kagome?"Kouga held on to his nose.

Kagome realizing who he was, was even more determined to beat his ass, "OHHHH!Kouga!You chose the wrong time to mess with me!"Kagome looked like she was in some WWF showdown that you order on demand.

"I never knew you had such strength to knock me down....macho girls like you turn me on."Kouga said huskily just to make her angry.

"MACHO!?!Grrrrrrrr!God you...you...you jfgdsjhgjwg hiuokly t !!! !"Kagome now was speaking jibberish from how angry she was...the guys who were holding her back let her go thinking that she lost it.

"ejngfsjg!!!! &%#$akjspg/59($%!!!!!!!jgdhfASSHOLE!!!!"Kagome said finnally and stormed out.

"Kouga are you ok?"Ayame ran to him and reached for his nose.

"Don't touch it you idiot!"Kouga yelled at her and pointed his head up he was having a nose bleed, "You touch it and it'll break."

"Sorry!I was just trying to help!"Ayame fumed.

"Yeah don't help then."Kouga said and Ayame left infuriated.

"Here."Jakotsu handed Kouga some napkins.

"Ginta!Hakkaku!"Kouga turned to his two friends, "Why'd you let her go!?!"

"She went loonie!"Hakkaku said out of breath.

"What?"Kouga looked at them strangly, "You guys are the ones who are loonie."

"No I swear she had the devil in her!...."Ginta frowned and put his hand to his forhead.

"All of you guys are wacked!"Bankotsu said and shook his head, "Tisk.tisk.tisk"

"And your not?"Jakostu asked.

"Just shut up!"Kouga demanded,"You guys are all Neanderthals!Saying all that bad stuff about a poor defenceless girl."

"Yeah..that poor defenceless girl almost broke your nose."Bankotsu said.

"She's the devil!The devil I swear!"Ginta nodded his head.

"You shut up!"Every one said aloud.

"This is it!I'm ditching this joint."Kouga said and gave the napkins to Jakotsu.

"EWWWWW!God man your gross!I don't want your bloody trash!"Jakotsu threw them back at him.

Kouga laughed, "I love to see your face when your disgusted...Faggot."Kouga grinned and walked out.

"You Jerk!"Jakotsu stuck the bird at the decending Kouga.

"See you losers later!"Kouga waved.  
#########  
Kagome stoped running and huffed.She found her self at the community lake where some folks used to throw food at the ducks and at the other birds that came in the summer...not any more.The fountain that was in the middle of the lake used to be over flowing with water all year long it was a beautiful sight..but now the foutain had no water flowing out of it and algae covered it.(did I spell algae wrong)

Kagome glaced and saw the many benches circleing the lake.The light blue paint had been nicked off by age.Why was this once wonderful landmark in such condition?the major had built another one on the other side of town....more fountains,more benches and even a playground..so people went to that lake instead of this one...the lake had been left out.Not even the birds came to this one..they perferred the bread...at the new lake.

Kagome felt like the old lake in some sort of way....She hadn't been this grouchy all the time she hadn't been chaseing Inuyasha all her life...they once went on a date together Inuyasha would probabbly deny it now but they did..just for that one night Kagome had been Inuyasha's center of attention but here came along Kikyou(the new lake.

Kikyou caught Inuyasha's eye and so like the ducks and the folks...he went to Kikyou instead of Kagome.Left Kagome out to age....like the lake.....like the algae ,Kagome had vines growing between her and her friends...like the blue paint on the benches, Kagome's cheerfulness was being nicked away by time.Kagome turned to look at the fountian once again blue paint covered by green...green ugly slime.  
Kagome couldn't stand it any more...she fell on her knees and cried.She felt like screaming she didn't want to cry!This went againist her polaciy chin up,walk straight and don't cry.But she couldn't help it she bawled,and bawled.Her hands supporting her face were getting wet from her tears, even her dress was getting wet.  
#########

Kouga followed Kagome to the old town lake...why was she just standing there?Kouga walked closer to her but stoped when she knelt down, he was confused...was she crying?Had he hurt her feelings some how?Kouga walked closer to Kagome and attempted to touch Kagomes shoulder.

"Um...Kagome?"Kouga asked, "Are you crying?"

"Am I crying?Am I !?!"Kagome spun around quickly to look Kouga in the eye, "What does it look like I'm doing you dumb ass!?!You don't have to ask me that!"Kagome pointed to the streaks of tears on her face.

"Don't cry Im sorry if I did..."Kouga fell back when Kagome threw her self at him, "Uh..."

"Just let me cry."was Kagome's muffled response...so Kouga did, he let her cry on his shoulder and for a long time.

(A/N:I was going to end the chapter right there but that would have been one hell of a cliff hanger so I decided not to)  
###########

Kagome fell back on her bed.She touched her lips gingerly and blushed.

"My first kiss...."Kagome said then pouted, "Wasn't even romantic."  
[Flash back]

Kagome sniffed, "Your smellfed gogoded."She said in to Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga blinked, "What?"

Kagome moved from the comfort of Kouga to kneel infront of him, "You smell good."

"Every girl says that about me."Kouga laughed, "I guess your done crying!"

Kagome blushed, "I'm sorry..."

"No I'm sorry if I made you feel bad....I really didn't recognize you."Kouga placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"You didn't do any thing...."Kagome said stood up.

"Then why were you crying?"Kouga asked and stood up too.

"Why do you care?"Kagome asked.

"Because...because..well I really don't have an answer for you."Kouga scrached his head.

"See?You don't under stand what I'm going through."Kagome sighed.

"If this is about Inuyasha..."Kouga said annoyed, "I understand clearly."

"This isn't about Inuyasha!"Kagome was lieing, "Its about the lake."

"The lake?"Kouga looked at her questionably.

"Yeah....poor lake."Kagome said wistfully.

Kouga laughed, "You feel sad for the lake?!"

Kagome glared at him, "I'm being serious!"

"Oh...."Kouga sweat droped.

"Ahem..."Kagome prepared herself for a speech, "The lake has been left out!"

"Left out?By who?"Kouga was begining to question her sanity.

"By every one.Do you see any one except us here?"Kagome asked.

"Nope."

"See?Every one has gone to the lake on the other side of town."Kagome inqired, "Thus this lake is left all alone."Kagome sighed and looked at the water.

"Oh I get it now...your comparing the puddle to your self."Kouga put his hand on his head.

"No..."Kagome said and turned back to Kouga.

"Yes...and I suppose all the people who go to the other lake are Inuyasha?"

"Your smarter than you make your self out to be..."Kagome gave Kouga a serious look.

"I'm a genius in the inside."Kouga nodded.

"Um...I guess I'll be going now."Kagome tried to walk past Kouga but he grabbed her arm.

"Why are you avoiding me?"Kouga asked.

"What?"Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"I knew it was you at the parlor...Your not that hard not to reconginze."

"So you groped me even though you knew it was me!?!"Kagome asked infuriated.

"I also heard the ice cream dude...poor guy you were harassing the man."

"oh...I hate you!"Kagome said but triped on a rock and guess what...his lips,her lips met in a kiss.well it was more like thier heads bashing together but none the less it was what it was.and it only lasted for like two seconds.

"!"Kagome quickly push Kouga away from her.

"Ow..."Kouga said and rubbed his head, "Your a bad kisser."

"What?!?"

"You heard me..I know you faked that fall."Kouga said just to make Kagome angry...again.-.-

"I didn't fake it you jerk!"

"You show your feelings for me in the physical kind of way...but I know what your saying."

"Your so full of yourself!"Kagome fumed.

"Isn't that what you like about me?"Kouga asked huskily.

"No..I don't like you."

"Yeah but don't I give you attention....isn't that what you want?Attention?"Kouga asked.(A/N:This is turning out to be one loooong flash back)

"...."

"Well I'll leave you here to think your thoughts...see ya."Kouga waved and left.Kagome turned around and started on her way home.

[end of flash back](finnally)

Kagome turned off her lamp beside her bed and got underneath her covers...what a day!She couldn't wait until summer was over and she didn't have to see Kouga again...she was going to college.

'I doubt he even passed.'Kagome thought to her self then fell asleep.

TBC Whoa...that was one of my longest chapters...seven pages O.o!whew![wipes off sweat from forhead]Oh and can any one tell me why writers allways put Ja-ne when they finnish a chapter?What tha hell does that mean?Sorry if its japenese or something...I don't know any other langues ecept english spanish and pig latin...-.-; Well I have nothing witty to say now so bye and please review me!And vote!don't forget to vote!


	4. end of summer now time 4 chaos

A/N:I wanted to ask...do you smoke crack or sniff it?I'm just courious!I wouldn't acutally do it...-.-;Well i was asking cause I noticed in my second chapter i made him 'smoke crack'..so yea.Oh yeah and I'm not in college yet but I want to go for paleontology.... so I don't know what its like so um if I get some things mixed up sorry?PS:I don't own the inu master.  
2QuotesThanks to Sora the Taske:  
  
"Being happy doesn't mean that every thing is perfect,it just means that you've learned to embrace the imperfect."- unknown  
  
"Some times blessings are disguised in the most unexpected ways."-unknown  
  
Well..I guess thats it for now...to reply!  
  
Battousai126:Thanks...um thanks..and thanks!  
  
trinacat16:I would never leave a bad cliff hanger!....-.-;Oh yes nice poem!you rock!  
  
Desumegami:Yep...He 's realistic alright!I don't get why pples make him nice...in the show and manga he kidnapped her for chrissakes!  
  
kairinu:I know I was starting to forget too..flashback was sooooo long!  
  
ahanchan:Ja ne....fare well!hahaha!I've learned a new language!..or not.and don't worry kouga's not a sap yet.also I'm glad you like long chapters..long chapter=long review!thanks again for voteing.  
  
kagome1312:thanks.  
  
catgirlversion3.0otakufan05: Way to go!Yes Jlo has one of the biggest butts in music history,um...you took the idea right out of my head!I'm allready gonin to put Kag in a love triangle...or square..oh do you mind it I use the shoe thrown at the head idea?I wanna use it in my next chappy..please?Thanks for voteing too.story#2 is Le divorce!Hohohohoho!  
  
Tari-chan:thanks for voteing  
  
Well that all the reviews I think....Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter4:End of summer now we begin the chaos(A/N:For those who wanted San and Mir..well heres the chappy.)  
  
Unfournatutely summer had to end and now Kagome has to go to college tomorow..So she did now what she all ways did....fight with her little brother.  
  
"I hate you!!!!!"Souta screamed at his older sister.  
  
"Yeah..well I don't like you either..I'm so glad I'm moving out tommorw morning!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"Your hair is so ugly!"  
  
'"Leave my hair out of this!"  
  
"I can't ....It gives me nightmares!"  
  
"Ugh!Your such a bratt!"  
  
"If you'd just dye your hair I wouldn't have to be a bratt!"  
  
"Fine!You win!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome and Souta turned to see thier grandfather standing behind them ,"children these days."he sighed and left the room.  
  
"Now where were we?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Um I think you were buying me ice cream and five chocolate bars."Souta shrugged.  
  
"Oh Ok here.."Kagome handed him money to buy sweets then paused, "Hey!I wasn't going to give you anything!Give my money back!"  
  
"Aiii!"Souta ran out of Kagomes room and she slammed the door behind him.  
  
"He doesn't know the money I gave him are counterfits...."Kagome sniggered behind her door.  
  
Kagome then sighed and walked in to her bathroom, "This sucks!I thought my hair looked cool with streaks..."Kagome then grabbed a bottle of hair dye and looked at it questionally the black die looked like a different color she ignored it and poured it all over her scalp.  
  
"My hairs is going to fall out once I turn 40...."Kagome frowned.She then put a plastic bag around her now soaked hair.Kagome washed her hands off and cleaned up the mess she made.She walked back into her room and ploped down on her bed.(A/N:When ever you dye your hair you put on a shower cap or plastic bag or a bandanna so the dye works better and you have to let it set for at least 30 minutes.)  
  
Kagome lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.She couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the beginning of the summer...what happened between her and kouga...-.-;She hadn't talked to him since.She'd get a glance of him once in a while but never had the guts to go up and actually talk to the guy.Now she hoped she never got to see him again....The embarrassment would be unbearable.  
  
She had cried right infront of him....no one ever got to see her cry not even Sango...and her and Sango were the best of friends ever since they were babies in diapers.Not even her family got to see her actually cry.The first time they ever saw her cry was when her father died but that was when she was only five and it didn't matter any more.  
  
Kagome half heartedly stood up and went back into the bathroom...the dye should have worked by now...She took the bag off her head and took a bath.. she came back out and put on a robe not bothering to look in the mirror.  
  
She got dressed yadda yadda....and then looked into the mirror her hair was pink!!!!Kagome gasped!, "Oh my god!" she then fummed,  
"SOUTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The ever so sneaky Souta was snikkering over his perfect plan....Kagome was going to have a heart attack when she found out he had swiched the hair dye.Then he heard her screaming his name...  
  
He decided to ignore her and continue his laughing.  
  
###########  
  
"Stacey's mom has got it going on!!!!"Hiten sang loadly in his and Manten's room, "Ooohohoho!Stacey do you remember...uh...when your mom came out with just a towel on,on,on!"  
  
"Hiten!Shut up!"Kouga yelled across the hall, "Any more of this and I'll go deaf!"  
  
Hiten smirked and sang louder, "Stacey can I come over after scchool!!!!!!We can hang out....and....mow the lawn?"clearly Hiten does not know the song.  
  
"UGH!"Kouga came bashing in and tackled his younger brother.He glanced at Manten who was sleeping soundly with a pair of ear plugs on.Smart little bastard.  
  
Kouga now had Hiten in a cross between a head lock and the splits...very painfull yes?  
  
"I give!I give!"Hiten slammed his hands on the hard wooden floor.  
  
"Don't ever sing that song "growled and got off of Hiten.Hiten stood up and thought to himself, 'He didn't say that I couldn't sing another song..."  
  
Very soon Kouga herd another song come into his ears...  
  
"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard....and they're like its better than yours!Damn right its better than yours I could teach you...but I have to charge!"  
  
"ARGGGGG!!!"  
  
##########  
  
Kagome took a big bite of her burger,"I had to wash my hair 25 times to finnaly get the color out!"  
  
Sango nodded, "It must have been dreadfull."  
  
"I can't belive you counted..."Miroku mummbled..he was getting tired of the girl talk every day...he missed having Inuyasha in the group...Too bad he's now hanging out with Kikyou.  
  
"I was soo mad!So I decided to put some food coloring in his mouth wash...that'll teach him."Kagome took a sip of her coke and another bite of her burgur.  
  
"What color?"Sango asked and then siped some of the coke her and Miroku were sharing.  
  
"The food coloring?Green!"Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
Little did they know that Souta saw her and switched his mouth wash with Kagomes...the little runt...always one step ahead.  
  
"Can we change the subject of hair?"Miroku asked annoyed.Sango noticed his tone of voice.  
  
"Is there some thing wrong Miroku?"Sango asked.  
  
"No!"Miroku said sharply.  
  
Sango gulped, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Ugh!"Miroku stood from the booth and stomped out side.(Cranky aren't we?)  
  
"I'll go see whats going on."Sango said calmly and followed Miroku.Kagome nodded and begun eating once again.  
  
########  
  
"Miroku!?"Sango called out.  
  
'What?"Miroku was standing by one of the mcdonalds dumpters...stinky!  
  
"Whats your problem?!"Sango asked and ran over to him, "You all of a sudden blow up on us and leave!"  
  
"You know whats my problem."Miroku glared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry ok!Its just I can't stand all your girl talk any more!A guy can only take so much!"Miroku walked over to Sango.  
  
"You could have told us or some thing."Sango said a bit hurt.  
  
"I can't stand being your friend any more!"Miroku yelled.  
  
"What?!!!?You want to end our friend ship why...."Sango was interupted by Miroku who had his lips covering hers and his arms around her waist.She gave into him and they shared another heated kiss.  
  
"I want to be more than your friend."Miroku and Sango seperated.  
  
"Me too."(A/N:Awwww!.)Too bad their moment had to be ruined for Miorku's hand had wandered down yonder.  
  
"Hentai!"Sango slaped him and hard.  
  
"Oh...Sango I couldn't help it!My hand has its own demented mind!"  
  
"Whatever!Lets go back inside...Kagome is waiting for us."Sango grabbed his hand and they went back into the Mc.donalds.  
  
#########./  
  
Kouga glaced at his brother and smiled then he went back to reading his magazine, "Thats what you get."  
  
"Mfnffhruf!!!!"Hiten was tied up in one of the dinning room chairs and his mouth was taped shut.  
  
"What?What?"Kouga leaned in twoards Hiten, "What?I can't hear you."  
  
"Murfers!!!!"Hiten tried to yell.  
  
"Hahaha!"Kouga laughed,clearly delighted with Hiten's suffering.  
  
"Yourhshg!"Hiten glared at his older sibling.  
  
"No one can help you now dear brother!"Kouga smirked, "No more singing comeing from that big hole in your face."  
  
"Whahajhsajh!"Hiten glared some more daggers at Kouga.  
  
"Hohoho!"Kouga chuckled and looked back at his magazine.Hiten rolled his eyes heaven ward.Then suddenly...a..a..a...old woman?came crashing through Kouga's door.  
  
"Grandmaaaaa?!!"Kouga's face was priceless.  
  
"Young wipper snappers wasteing thier time on foolish antics!"The senior citizen knocked Kouga on the head with her umbrella.  
  
"Hey!What are you doing here!?!"Kouga pointed at her, "Kaede look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Hey!You don't tell me what to do you small frie."Kaede untied Hiten and Hiten jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"Granny!I was so scared I didn't think any one was going to save me!"Hiten bawled.Kouga glared at him.  
  
"Kouga!"Kaede patted Hiten on the head, "Your punished!"Hiten stuck his tounge at Kouga mockingly.  
  
"Hey your not my mother you ole' hag!"Kouga growled.  
  
"Yeah?And where's your parents now?Eh?they are working her po' little hearts out for spoiled bratts like you."Kaede hissed,kouga shut his mouth.  
  
Kaede smiled warmly, "Now get all yer clothes packed because yer goin to school."  
  
"Whaaaa?!?!"Kouga's jaw droped.  
  
"What?Tomorrow you are going to Tokyo university....I couldn't get you in the dormitories but I've fixed up a cute little apartment fer' yer and yer littl' friends."Kaede said.  
  
"Hey!I'm so not going to college!That'll ruin my record!"Kouga whined.  
  
"What record is that?The first man to spend his whole life 24/7 being a couch potato?I think not!"Kaede spun on her heel and stared to walk out of Kouga's room,Hiten followed her.  
  
"No!My friends and I promised each other to never set foot in a learning facility again!"Kouga yelled.  
  
"Your friends?Hohohoho!Honey...when will you ever learn?"Kaede shook her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your littl' buddys are joining you in college."Kaede smiled.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!I have been betrayed!"Kouga growled.  
  
"Ugh!Just get ready!"Kaede said lastly and stormed out.  
  
############  
  
"Bye Kagome!See you tomorrow!"Sango waved.  
  
"Bye!"Kagome walked into her house.  
  
"Honey!I'm home!"Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Shhhhhh!!!We're watching Seventh Heaven!"Souta yelled at her.  
  
"Well sooory for being happy for once!"Kagome took her sandales off and put her purse on the rack, "I'll be in my room if any one needs me."Kagome was ignored by her family.  
  
"I'm going to bring a striper with me!"Kagome said,She was again ignored, "And we're going to party like its 1969!"She said,silence..ignored.(Was it 1969 or 1999?)  
  
"Fine!"She huffed and went upstairs.She fell back on her bed, "I've missed you dear bed!"She snuggled into her mattress,tomorow she wasn't going to sleep in her bed any more...  
  
"I'm so excited!"Kagome thought to herself...tomorrow is the day she's going to get out of this place and into an apartment with Miroku and Sango and uhh other peolple...all thanks to a nice lady named Kaede.Kagome couldn't get a dorm because well they were all used and there were no more left.So here came this old sweet senior handing an offer Kagome couldn't refuse..only 100 dollars a month but she'd have to share it with nine other people...not bad right?Good!  
  
Life is going perfect for Kagome...but wait until she finds out who her roomates are.  
To be continuded ..TBC!bye-bye...Hasta la vista!Adios!Ja ne....sionara!Dejavu....wait thats not good bye...Well until next time!  
  
Remember to vote....summaries on my bio...#1:for the better...or #2:Le divorce  
  
votes...  
  
Le divorce:3  
  
For the better:2 remeber its ok to vote for both if you'd like....but I'd rather if you'd vote for one of them....extra note:Damn school!!!! also I'm going to add yuka and arimi later on if any one ws wondering about the rest of Kagomes friends. 


	5. Moving in

A/N:I've got a chinese name inspired by mine!It's An aning..oh and if you'd like to try and see what yours would be go to Google and type in names...it should pop up.I don't own inuyasha and gang..neither do I own the quotes I use.  
  
heres 2 quotes and replys to my beautiful reviews.(thanks to Sora the Taske)(Again:  
"Men are like slinkies;Its always fun to watch them fall down the stairs."-unknown.  
  
"There are three kinds of people in this world;the ones who make things happen,the ones who want to make things happen and the ones who sit back and wonder what the heck happened."-unknown.  
now to reply:  
Llamachick:Thanks for correcting me...1999..gotta remember that!  
  
Sorcerer of darkness:Yes!Living hell for kagome...heh.  
  
Lightingfurystrike13:I know!I know!I love Mars too!  
  
ahanchan:I love Kouga's antis also.haha!  
  
Demonfiregirlhotaru:I'm sorry you feel that way about Kikyou being oc...as you can tell I really do not like Kik. but i don't hate her so if you want me to I'll cut her some slack and make her less preppy but if Kagome calls her a bitch its just cause she's jelous that Kik has inu. duh!  
  
Mooshy:Thanks..I'm glad you had fun reading this.  
  
Badgerchick:Thanks fer voteing!thank you so much!Oh!Thanks for the quotes....um I'm going to put them in the next chapter.  
Kay thats all so on with ficy  
  
Chapter5:Moving in.  
  
"We're going to live in this dump for four years!!!!!!!!!"Kouga was about to faint before Jakostu interupted him.  
  
"Hey dude it's not that bad."Jakostu said looking at the shabby but incredibly large apartment.  
  
"Don't talk to me..."Kouga glared at his ex-best friend.  
  
"Your not still mad about that are you?"Hakkaku asked behind Jakostu....the rest of the gang were hideing behind him.  
  
If looks could kill.... Hakkaku would have suffered the fate of the chain saw massacre one hundred and sixtey eight billion,five hundred seventy five million,three hundred thousand four hundered fourty times.yep he would have died alot.  
  
"We said we were sorry!"Bankostu said behind Ginta.  
  
"Yeah... stop being a shit head."Jackostu stared at Kouga.  
  
"Dose friend ship mean any thing to you?!"Ginta asked.  
  
"I can't belive your asking me that."Kouga fummed, "I can't fucking belive it!"  
  
Jakostu sighed...Kouga could be such an ass hole.  
  
"We had a promise you fuckers!"Kouga yelled.Jakostu rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here we go again."Jacostu said under his breath.  
  
"Don't you cock suckers remember when we had promised to never go to coloege and to start a motercycle shop right after we graduated High school!?"Kouga screamed.  
  
"Yeah but that was a long time ago..how do you think we are going to get the money to start a fucking shop?"Bankostu asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter..what matters is that you guys lied to me..and for ten dollars!Ten freakin' dollars!"Kouga glared at his compainoins.  
  
"But your grandmother was very convinceing!She was just waving the sweet money right in our faces!We couldn't handle the pressure."Bankostu continuded.  
  
"Ugh!!!!What ever just don't expect me to forgive you bitches any time soon."Kouga growled and walked into the apartment.  
  
"He's so mad at us!"Ginta said disstressed.  
  
"Don't worry..He'll probably forget about it all in about three days."Jacostu picked his bags from the ground and started to walk in.  
  
"I give him two days..."Bankostu nodded.  
  
"I bet he'll forget in two too."Hakkaku said confedently.  
  
"Five dollars he forgets in six."Ginta said.  
  
"Your on!"Bankostu and Hakkaku said and they all smirked.  
###########

"I'm leaving!"Kagome said teary eyed.  
  
"I'll miss you!"Souta ran over to his sister.  
  
"I'll only be gone for a while."  
  
"Can you do me a favor before you go!"Souta said with tears running down his face.(Faker!)  
  
"What?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Give me twenty dollars."  
  
"In your dreams."Kagome said finnaly and kissed her family good bye she left with a wave.

######Inuyasha sighed...He had a feeling that Kagome was angry with him...it wasn't his fault he had ignored her at the ice cream parlor last month  
  
Kikyou was just so hot!He couldn't resist giving her all the attention.Kagome had been avoiding him all summer after that.Inuyasha felt guilty.But Kikyou kinda reminded him of Kagome...thats why he had loved kikyou so much...she was a replacement for Kags...but of course Inuyasha would never admit it.You would say Inuyasha didn't think of Kagome in that way...she's a sister..yeah...like a sister never a girl friend."

########"Are you sure Kagome is going to be ok walking over there all by her self?"Sango asked from the passengers seat.  
  
"I'm possitive..she has the best sence of direction."Miroku nodded and turned the steering wheel.  
  
"Okay if your sure."Sango said.  
  
"Oh look!Jack in the box!Lets eat!"Miroku turned the car around and started driving like a mad man twoards the resturant.

######Kagome sighed...She was lost!where the hell was the damn apartment?!It sucked not to have a car.Kagome was so into her thoughts she hadn't noticed she had bumped into some one.  
  
"Oh!I'm sorry!"Kagome bowed and then looked up it was Sesshomaru!  
  
For a second he looked suprized to see her but then turn cold, "Just watch where your going next time."  
  
"It'll never happen again..."Kagome said then sighed....he was gone..damn him and his mysteriousness...you never know what that man is thinking..she hardly even belived it when Inuyasha had told her that they were brothers.  
  
Kagome then sighed he was so hansome though...like a doll...not that she'd go after him and all that like she was with Inuyasha ....Sesshomaru was better from afar.Kagome continuded walking until she bumped into another person...what was with her today?!  
  
"Sorry!"Kagome said but was interupted by a girl in her 20's.  
  
"Ohhhhh!Your Kagome Higurashi!"She squealed.  
  
"uhhhh..."Kagome was dumbfounded so was the other women behind the girl.  
  
"I've heard so much about you!"She said happily.  
  
"May I ask who are you?"Kagome said out of breath.  
  
"Oh How rude of me!"She took Kagome's hand and shook it with tremendous strength, "My name is Eri Wolph!"The girl smiled happily.(A/N:Wolph is supposed to sound like wolf....I didn't know what to make their last name.)  
  
'Oh God Kouga's name is Wolph!Is this his relative?'Kagomer thought.  
  
"They are Arimi and Yuka...."Eri said pointing to the women behind her.  
  
"Hi.."Yuka shook Kagome's hand and Arimi did the same.(A/N:Did I spell thier names right?)  
  
"He..e..ello."Kagome said shakkley.  
  
Eri noticed her tone and said, "Don't worry we're nothing like my brother and his moronic friends."  
  
"Kouga is your brother?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course who dids you think he was?"Eri laughed.Kagome blushed.  
  
"So where are you going?"Yuka asked.  
  
"I'm going to the old patterson apartment....I guess I'm a little lost."Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Oh sweet heart your not lost!The place your looking for is around the corner."Arimi chirped.  
  
"Oh thanks..well I must be going."Kagome said and parted with Eri and her friends.

###########Kaede rubbed her temples..that ole' geser was sure gettin' on her last nerve.  
  
"You should have never!...."Myoga was interupted by Kaede.  
  
"Myoga!I said don't worry....The kids will be fine."She said annoyed.  
  
"I hope your plan works."Myoga said worriedly.  
  
"Don't get your feathers all ruffled....Kouga and his friends will be fine.I belive in them."Kaede said reassuringly.  
  
"I wasn't talking about them I was talking about the girl!"Myoga screeched.  
  
"Oh her!Kagome is special....I can feel it deep in my gut."Kaede nodded.  
  
"She'll ruin our plans!"Myoga said out of breath.  
  
"She is our plans!"Kaede yelled.  
  
"What?"Myoga was stumped.  
  
"We need to get Kouga married right?"Kaede asked.  
  
"Of course!"Myoga nodded.  
  
"Well Kagome could be the one."Kaede said confidently.  
  
"No!Kouga needs Ayame to bear his child!If he doesn't the family tradion will be at stake."Myoga yelled.  
  
"I really Don't like that Ayame girl..."Kaede said.  
  
"But we need them to get together ."Myoga said worriedly.  
  
"Come on!We only said for us to make him fall for a girl...not for Ayame."Kaede sighed, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"She asked.  
  
"Its just you."Myoga nodded.  
  
"Hmph!56 years old and you still have and attitude problem."Kaede said and took her top shirt off.(A/N:Gasp)  
"What are you doing?!!"Myoga said esaperated.  
  
"Please!No one 's here...And I've got a shirt under neath."She flipped her hair.  
  
"Woman!!!"Myoga was about to burst.  
  
"Stop being so childish!"She yelled at him, "My name is Kaede ."  
  
"I can't belive I'm helping you with this plan.."Myoga shook his head.  
  
"That goes the same for you.Yeah and your lucky you ugly."Kaede laughed.(A/N:-.-;I don't get her joke.)  
  
"What ever lets go my first class starts in 30 minutes."Myoga said...Kaede sighed and put her top shirt back on.  
##############

"Finnaly!"kagome smiled and entered the large place.She saw a large stair case when she walked in she heard some one comeing down the stairs so she decided to wait and greet them.  
  
"Hello?"She called.  
  
"Hey I'm comeing.."The person came down and stoped.  
  
"......."Kagome gasped and the person went rolling down the stairs.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"The person fell down with a thud and Kagome ran over to him.  
  
"Are you ok?"Kagome rolled the man over.  
  
"Ughhhh......"He rubbed his sore head.  
  
"Kagome?"Kagome looked up to see Kouga on the top steps looking down at her, "What are you....."He sliped and went rolling down just like the first guy.  
  
"Kouga?!?!"Kagome moved from the guy and out of Kouga's falling range.  
  
"Uph!"The guy was squished by Kouga's weight.  
  
"Kagome!?!What are you doing here?"Kouga got off the poor man and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Uh..Hey!I should be asking you that question!"Kagome glared at him.  
  
The squished guy got up and stared at Kagome, "Ah!Its the she devil!"He went running.  
  
"What's his problem?!"Kagome asked and then relaized.. that guy was at the ice cream parlor infact he was one of the men who held her back from killing Kouga.  
  
"Oh Ginta?He's mental."Kouga smirked.  
  
"Your mental.."Kagome growled and walked past Kouga.  
  
"Hey what crawled up your ass and died?"Kouga asked.  
  
"You did."Kagome retorted and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Hey where do you think your going?"Kouga asked her and followed.  
  
"I'm chooseing a room.Kagome smiled fakely and went down the hall she stoped at one of the rooms and entered it.  
  
"Hey!You can't stay here!"Kouga said, "Thats my room!"  
  
"I'm paying 100 dollars...I can stay where ever I want...you'll have to get another room."  
  
"No!I like this one!"Kouga went in after her.  
  
"This is my room now."Kagome threw some bags at Kouga, "Thats all your stuff I presume?"  
  
"You can't kick me ou..."Kouga was cut off by a shoe thrown at his balls.  
"Too bad...oh sorry I was amining for your big head but I've got a terrible aim."  
  
"You...little..bitch..."Kouga got another shoe thrown at him and this time....bulls eye!  
  
"Right in the eye!Yess!"Kagome threw her hands in the air, "Oh..If I were you I'd put some ice on that..look your getting a black eye."Kagome said innocently.  
  
"This is war!"Kouga glared at her and walked out of the room.  
  
"Your on!"Kagome yelled across the hall and slamed the door shut.She stood behind it and held her breath until she herd Kouga leave tottally.  
  
"Whew!"Kagome went to the bed in the middle of the room, "I can't belive this!"She sighed and ploped down on the mattress.  
  
"Ow!"Kagome quickly stood and grabbed a small pocket knife from the bed....apparently she had sat on it,"Probably Kouga's....wow...Its beautiful."Kagome traced the ingraveings and a stone on the small knife with her fingers, "What does it mean?It's some kind of old writing..like...it says..shic..shicon..shikon?"Kagome quirked her eye brows then shrugged.  
  
"I'll give it to him when I see him."Kagome turned and looked at her wrist, "8:00am....OH God !I'm going to be late!"Kagome put the knife in her pocket, grabbed one of her bags from the floor and went running out of that house.

#######Kagome held her breath and entered the small room.Every one turned to look at her.  
"Higurashi Kagome I presume?"The proffesser turn to look at her.Kagome nodded, "Well?What are you standing there for?Find a seat."

"Oh..yes sir."Kagome hurriedly walked over to one of the desks and pulled out her note pad.A few girls giggled.  
  
Kagome's biology proffessor was a short stubby man with unnaturally large glasses and a bald head his name was Mr.M...but most called him Myoga instead.Kagome looked around the small room she saw a few people she knew from high school but no one she knew well.  
  
Kagome sighed too bad Sango didn't have any classes with her..Kagome had classes on mondays,wendays,and fridays..and Sango and Miroku had classes on the weekends and on thursdays..and that meant..Kagome was all alone until Sango and Miroku move in the apartment..tomorrow.(today is monday.)  
  
Kagome sighed..a whole night living with Kouga and his friends..all alone..no one she knew.Kagome was interupted by Myoga who was tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to answer the question now?"He asked.  
  
"Uhhh..four?"Kagome guessed.  
  
"Correct!"Myoga moved from her and to the black board, "The cow has four stomaches.."  
  
'God.I learned that in the third grade!'Kagome thought to her self some one then tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Pssst!"  
  
"Huh?"Kagome turned her head to see a girl younger than she was , behind her.  
  
"Hey.I'm Rin."The girl smiled.  
  
"Kagome."Kagome whispered.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping.."The girl said cheerfully, "I thought that you would have gotten it wrong."  
  
"Heh.."Kagome smiled was that a complement or not?  
  
"Meet me at the benches after class."Rin said and leaned back into her seat.  
################

"God this is the most boring place I've ever been in my life!"Bankostu whined.  
  
"Don't talk to me."Kouga began to scrribble some things on his note pad.  
  
"Srop being that way man....you have to forgive us sooner or later."Bankostu said.  
  
Kouga ignored him and held his attention on the English proffesor.  
###############

"HEY!"Rin ran over to Kagome who was sitting on one of the out side benches.  
  
"hi."Kagome smiled.  
  
Rin sat next to Kagome and asked, "How old are you?"  
  
"19..."kagome reached into her purse and poped a peice of gum in her mouth.  
  
"I'm 15!"Rin chriped.Kagome gaged on her gum.  
  
"Whaa?"Kagome stared at the girl beside her.  
  
"Oh...I went to school in America...I started earlier there."Rin laughed.  
  
"Oh..."Kagoem nodded.  
  
"What?Did you think I was like some super genius 15 year old?"Rin laughed.  
  
Kagome gulped and Rin burst into a fit of giggles, "Well I've got to go...have english next.. see ya!"  
  
"Bye!"Kagome waved then held her breath she opened up one of her folders and read her schedule..... health next.  
  
"Whew!"Kagome took a breath finnaly.thank god she had perfect scores in that subject in High school.

#######"Stop bothering me!!!"Kouga shook his hands at Bankostu and Hakkaku.  
  
"Forgive us!!!!!!!!"They both begged.  
  
"God you guys are so lame...Go away I'm going to be late for class...I've got health or soime thing like that.."Kouga shook them off and went running to his class.  
  
"Damn it!We need him to forgive us in two days or we will owe Ginta some cash."Bankostu snapped his fingers.  
  
"Don't worry I have a plan."Hakkaku smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We give him chocolate and flowers!Any one is bound to forgive that!"Hakkaku rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Your an idiot."Bankostu sighed.

########Kagome walked into her second class no one was there and that meant she was early she sighed happily and sat in one of the front desks.  
  
She sat down she put her hand in her pocket and traced Kouga's knife with her finger..she couldn't help but admire it in her free time.  
  
"Hardly no one comes in early..."The health professor walked over to Kagome and froze.  
  
Kagome gasped...it was Sesshomaru?  
TBC!  
DumdadaDUM!!!!!The plot thickens!Muahahaha! I was bored and I wanted to spice this fic up a little.Why are Kaede and Myoga trieing to hook up kouga?the questions will be answered in later chapters.Oh remember to vote.#1:For the better or #2:Le divorcePlease vote!  
heres the ratings:  
  
ledivorce:4  
  
forthebetter:2 Vote!vote,vote,vote vote!


	6. Your late

Thanks for voteing ...(to the people who voted.-.-)Well heres the ratings also I've decided the first one to reach 10 wins.Oh If you'd like to see the summaries for the stories they are in my bio.Also thanks to the people who review me too!

Rateings

#1For the better:3

#2Le divorce:4

2 quotes:

"Stress; a condition brought on by the over riding of the body's disire to choke the life out of some jerk."-Thanks to mooshy

"The secret of being boreing is to tell every thing."-thanks to Sora the taske.

Well on with the story!Sorry I didn't reply this time!I just didn't have the time.

Previously:

"Hardly no one comes in early..."The health professor walked over to Kagome and froze.

Kagome gasped...it was Sesshomaru?!?

Chapter6:Your late.

"Sesshomaru!"Kagome gasped then smiled , "I didn't know you were a professor."

"What?"Sesshomaru stared at her.

"What?"Kagome asked.

"What?"

"What?"Kagome was getting annoyed, "What!!!!??!"

"Who are you?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Uhhhh....you know..Kagome?Inuyasha's friend....we bumped into each other this morning."Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him he was sure acting strange.

"Oh the annoying one."Sesshomaru nodded.

"Annoying?!?!"Kagome out bursted, "I'm not annoying!"Sesshomaru ignored her and walked over to the front of the room.

"While you are in this class....don't act like you know me."Sesshomaru demanded.

"Hmph!Jerk."Kagome glared at him.Then sudenly a whole bunch of students come rushing in the class room.Sesshomaru turned from kagome and faced the board.

"My name is Mr.Tashio and I'll be your health professor."Sesshomaru wrote his name on the board.

A guy sat down behind her.Kagome then felt some thing hit her on the head.

"Ow!"She turned around and saw Kouga siting behind her.

"I didn't know you were in any of my classes."Kouga said .

"Why does the world hate me?"Kagome frowned.

"I don't know if the whole world hates you but I would like you to know that I do."Kouga nodded.

"OH!That makes me feel better."Kagome said sarcasticly, "Thanks a bunch."

"Your welcome."

Kagome sighed,damn every thing.

#6#6#6#6#6#6#

Inuyasha coughed a woman stared at him.

"What?"he asked.

"Hmph!"She turned back to the book she was reading.

"Ugh!"Inuyasha stood from his 't take it any more.He never did like reading.

He put his book down on the table and left the library.Once he was out he streached out his arms and sighed happily.

"Fresh air!"He said then sighed, "What to do now?"He put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm....don't I have a class right about now?"He nodded, "Well here goes nothin."He thought finnally and left for class.

#6#6#6#6#6#

"Grrrr..."Kagome fummed.Kouga kept on pokeing her on the back, "Would you stop it!"She whispered.

"Why?"He poked her again.

"Because it annoying!"Kagome whispered back.

"But its so fun!"Kouga smiled sheepishly.

"You little...."While Kagome was about to say that a certain some one had to walk into class late....ahem...Inuyasha.

"Yo bro!"Inuyasha said.

"Your late."Sesshomaru glared at him when he walked in.

"Heh! sorry bout that."Inuyasha said a sat down in the first seat he saw.

"Well then..."Sesshomaru went back to his teachings.

Inuyasha turned around to look at his settings, he found an unplesant site.Kouga was right behind the girl next to Inuyasha and they appeared to be arugeing.Inuyasha caught a few of the word the girl said but not much except 'you are an ass hole' and 'jerk.'.

He couldn't see her face but she looked just like Kagome.He touched her on the shoulder, "Hey."

"Inuyasha!"She whispered unaware of Kouga.

"Hey Kagome!I had no idea I would be seeing you here."Inuyasha smiled.

"This is great!"Kagome smiled.

"I know!"They both smiled.Kouga grummbled.

#6#6#6#6#6#

"So what you been up to lately?"Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing much just being bored."Kagome sighed.

"I didn't see you all summer."Inuyasha stated.

"What..oh..sorry."Kagome said.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"Inuyasha stoped walking and stood infront of Kagome.

"No."Kagome paid attention to the sqirrel running across the road.

"Your lieing to me."Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulder.

"I'm not."Kagome twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yes you are.You always do that when you are."Inuyasha grabed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "Tell me the truth."

Kagome bit her lip, "I...I...I.."

"Well?"Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"I..I Love you Inuyasha!I've all ways had a crush on you since we met in Kindergarten!I've tried to ignore it but I can't!I love you!"Kagome broke their gaze.

"Kagome...I.."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!I've been avoiding you these two months because i can't stand you and Kikyou together."Kagome said tearfully, "I know she might be a great person and all that but I hate her!I hate her cause she has some thing i don't have....you."Kagome griped Inuyasha's hand.

"...."Inuyasha sighed.

"Say some thing!"Kagome panicked.

"I love you too Kagome.....but only as a brother loves his sister."Inuyasha said.

"But.."Kagome's eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't love you in that sort of way...Your just a sis to me or a best firend."

"Why!"Kagome cried.

"It won't work out I'm sorry."Inuyasha looked away from her he hated the sound of sobs of her crieing.

"Ugh!"Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha like she was disgusted, "I....I love you!"Then she ran off in the direction of the apartment.

#6#6#6#6##

Kagome threw her self on her bed, "I hate my life."She then noticed some extra bags in her room she stood up and grabbed a note from the dresser.

"Moved in already,out looking for job,luv,Sango."Kagome read it, "Sango and Miroku have moved in already?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm hungry."She looked down at her grummbleing stomache, "I haven't eaten all day."Kagome changed into some shorts and a T-shirt and went down stairs.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and sniffed some thing really smelled good.She saw a girl about her age standing infront of the stove.

"Hey!"Kagome smiled and walked ober to her.

"Hi."The girl turned to acknowledge her, "Are you another one of my room mates?"

"Yeah....My name is Kagome and yours?"Kagome asked.

"Ayame."They shook hands and smiled.

"Soooo.....What are you cooking?"Kagome asked.

"Oh...nothing special...just bell peppers and beef and mash potatoes and steak."Ayame said.

"Wow!"Kagome gasped, "Your amazing!You've just got here and your all ready cooking meals for like nine people thank you!"Kagome smiled.

"Oh its nothing."Ayame blushed.

"Nothing!No this is great!The only things I know how to cook is instant ramen noodles and burnt stirfry."Kagome's smile widened.

"Aren't you giving me too much credit?"Ayame said meekly.

"No way..."Kagome smiled again.Finnaly things were starting to look up.

"So how come your living here?"Kagome asked.

"I'm studing for a teaching degree.I want to be an elementary teacher.and also I get to be living with my true love."Ayame said wistfully.

"Really?And who would that be?"Kagome asked and leaned on the counter top.

"Kouga."

TBC!!!!!!!!

Dum da da dumm!Sorry it took so long for me to update.please review and vote.remember the summaries for the stories are in my bio.


	7. your useing me!

Change?.......  
  
So I've decided tha winner and it is 'Le divorce!'but don't worry to the people who wanted 'for the better.'I'm going to put them both up.

2quotes:  
"Sometimes people say things that they don't really mean."-Mom

"Women are so confuseing."-Uncle Matthew.

Preview: "...and also I get to be with my true love." Ayame said wistfully.  
  
"And who would that be?" Kagome asked and leaned on the countertop.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
now on with the story!  
  
Chapter7:Your using me?!?!  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Yes Kouga." Ayame nodded.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Yeah...Kouga." Ayame nodded again.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm....yes?"Ayame questioned.  
  
"Are you like dateing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You could say that." Ayame sighed.  
  
"Hahaha!" Kagome laughed hurtfully, "Um sorry but I need to go!"She said and left to her room.on her way up the stairs she bumped into Ginta and he fell down the stairs..again  
  
Kagome ran into her room and slamed her door she slid down on the flooraginst the door.She held her hand to her chest, "Why does my heart beat so fast?"  
  
"I can hear it go ba da boom, ba da boom.....why?" She sighed and he hand fell toher side, "Kouga is just a jerk....but why do I feel this way?" She reached in her pcket and pulled out his knife.  
  
"I hate you!!!" She threw it at the wall as hard as she could.

#########  
"Finnally!" Kouga sighed, "Damn college...its so difficult." He opened the door and was greeted by the smell of food.  
  
"Smells good." He walked into the kitchen to see Ayame at the stove.  
  
"Hey!Why are you here?" He asked.She gasped and ran up to him.  
  
"I'm so happy your home Kouga!" She hugged him.  
  
"hey,hey give me some air!" He pushed her off of him, "Don't tell me your living here too."  
  
She nodded, "Yep!"  
  
He put his hand to his forhead, "Oh lord."  
  
Meanwhile two other roommates were coming into the house........  
  
"We're home!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs....a man came falling down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ginta!" Miroku smiled at the unconscious dude.  
  
"Is he ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Miroku nodded, "Falling like an idiot is his hobby."  
  
"What is that smell?"Sango walked nto the kitchen to see tewo people.  
  
"Hi!"Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Sango!" Ayame ran up to her and the two women hugged.  
  
"I didnt' know you knew Ayame,Sango." Miroku said.  
  
"I could say the same for you Ayame." Kouga said.  
  
"We're cousins...can't you see the resemblance?" Sango asked.  
  
"Uh no." Kouga said and they all glared at him, "I mean you two could be twins!"  
  
"Oh has Kagome arrived yet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh yes she's upstairs in he room."Ayame nodded, "She seemed awfully upset."  
  
"I'll go see about her." Sangon said and left the kitchen.  
  
"I bet its Inuyasha...." Kouga said to himself.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Miroku said.  
  
"Huh." Kouga asked.  
  
"I've know Kagome for a long time and I know what she does when she is angry at Inuyasha....." Miroku said.  
  
"What?"Ayame and Kouga asked at the same time.  
  
"She drinks......" Miroku was cut of by Ayame.  
  
"I didn't know she was an alcaholic!" Ayame gasped, "She didn't seem the type!"  
  
"He wasn't done yet." Kouga sighed.  
  
"Oh." Ayame said.  
  
"Well as I was saying...Kagome drinks alot of soda when she is angry at Inuyasha." Miroku shrugged, "She says it makes her forget about stuff."  
  
"Oh....Then what do you think she's angry for?" Kouga asked.  
  
"How should I know?I'm no psychic." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Well I'm going to watch TV see you at dinner." Kouga sigehd and left to the living room but secretly he actually left upstairs to eavesdrop on a certain couple of girls.

#########3  
"Kagome....Are you sure your ok?" Sango stood before kagome who was sitting on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Yep I'm perfectly fine stop asking me!"Kagome sighed.  
  
"Ok then....well I'm going down stairs are you sure your ok?"Sango asked.  
  
"Yes!"Kagome said impatiently.  
  
"Well ok."Sango went to the door and turned the knob.  
Kouga was against the door when he heard Sango walking twoards it he quickly ran away fporm it and into the hall way.  
  
Sango came out of the room and sighed, "Some times I worry about her."She said to herself and went down the stairs.  
  
Kouga sighed and went back to Kagome's door he was about to turn the knob when he herd a 'Thump!'He gasped and quickly opened the door to see Kagome..playing with a small ball?  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yelld , "What makes you think you can come into my room with out knocking!?!"  
  
"Sorry!I heard a noise and I came to check it out." Kouga said, "Anyways I was about to leave." He turned to leave but Kagome stoped him.  
  
"Where do you think your going?!?!" Kagome asked, "I'm not done with you yet!"She stood up fro the bed and walked over to Kouga.  
  
"What?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I am really pissed off at you!" She poked a finger in his chest.  
  
"Why?!!" Kouga asked.What was up with this chick?  
  
"Out of no where you come and 'supposedly' give me attention and be my 'friend' and all that shit but now I find out that you have a girl friend!" Kagome pokes her finger in his chest harder, "And I can't belive you saw me cry!"  
  
"What?" Kouga asked, "So what if I have a girl friend.Why do you even care?!"Kouga yelled.  
  
"Your right!Why do I care about you!?!" Kagome asked, "It is hopeless!But I do care about you useing me!!!Stop useing me because I'm damn sick of it!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"I'm not useing you!Where the hell did you get that from?" Kouga asked and silence came over them until someone started chanting.  
  
"Kouga,kouga,kouga!" Kagome and Kouga turned to see Miroku ,Sango ,Jakotsu ,Ginta, Ayame,ect. in a crowd behind them.  
  
"Can't We have privacy?!!?" Kouga asked angrily.  
  
"Sorry your yelling could be heard downstairs and we couldn't help but come up here and watch." Miroku said sheepishly.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome lifted her hands in the air, "I give up!You win!Just leave me alone and I NEVER want to see you again!"Kagome shoved Kouga out of her room and slamed the door behind her.  
  
"Awwwwwwww....." The crowd said all together.  
  
"......." Kouga was left there in silence.He then turned around to look at all his room mates, "Good night." He said and left to his room.  
######

Kagome lay on her bed she was starting to regret telling Kouga all those hateful things...what had he done to her?Nothing...but she still had to go and spit in his face.She had to let out all of her frustrations on him.

"I'm an idiot." Kagome moaned and put her hands over her eyes, "Damn my conscience."

#######Kouaga fell back on his bed what had he done to make her so angry?Grope her at the ice cream parlor?He was sure she had forgotten about that.She said something about crying...was she angry that he saw her cry?Why?  
  
"Chicks are so confuseing." Kouga sighed.  
TBC!  
So what ya think of this chapter.....weird eh?Poor kouga he always gets on Kagomes bad side.And have you noticed Kagome really doesn't act like a nerd....hmmmm....I need to fix that.sorry about spelling mistakes too.--


	8. I'm late!

Change?  
disclaimer:do I look like a manga/anime artist to you?no.  
1quote-.- sorry:  
"When you were born every one was happy.The only question that matters is this:When you die will you be happy when everyone else is crying?"-Tony Campolo.  
Now to reply:  
Dark fox:Sorry I didn't reply to you in chapter five.....well thanks for reviewing.  
Lightingfurystrike13:Sorry too!!!That I didn't reply to you in chapt.five...I love mars too.  
Tari-chan:thanks.  
silvershadow666:I know I took things of of mars...--;sorry I guess.  
Ahanchan:Thanks some more!  
inuyashaluvergirl:thanks.  
Lamachick:Don't worry we all know that he's going to end up with Kags....or is he?dumdadum.JK..and sessh is teaching health I know..but he has his reasons...and everyone says I need more chapters..be patient god damnit!Just kidding  
Anmah:Im so sorry!I have bad spelling....and punkuation...#sob!sob!#I can't help it...damn.  
mi5t35s :Don't kill me I'm too young to die!!!!JK.  
americanpuppy842:I see you like sesshomaru....me too.  
Demonfiregirlhotaru:You don't like me?...#sniff,sniff #Why?....does my breath smell bad or something?Do I have anything hanging out my nose?....--;...anywho...I updated so Wheres my party?..Kagome does need an object to put her anger out on...hmmm...I'm thinking...I know!Kouga's knife....don't worry you'll understand later.  
DFGH YSM :you have no idea....well you had voted for a fanfic for me to put up...well 'ledivorce' is more positive than 'for the better'....anywho 'ledivorce' won but don't fret..I'm putting both storys up.  
Mooshy:thankyou.  
Inuyasha-lover-forever:Lovey dovey is comming later I must say...but don't worry it will come.  
Badgerchick:Thanks.  
Inu-girl45:I'm updateing now.  
catgirlversion3.0otakufan05 :Thank you for the review!You gave me a great idea!!!He's not going to see her in her underwear....its going to be worse...MUAHAHAA!#Cough,Cough#I'm not that good at laughing evily...-.-;oh and thank you for the shoe thrown at Kougas head idea..Your such an inspiration!  
shadows-insanity:Thanks.  
superstar-sailor-pluto:Thankyou...oh and you have an extremely large pin !  
Anigen:I know my story rules...Just kiddin.  
Micheleclover:You are the first to say my fanfic. is cute...thanks.  
Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya:Don't worry...Falling down like an idot is Ginta's hobby  
ShinkuKihaku:I'm soory!!!!My spelling is horrible!!!What can I say?...I need spellingchecker.  
Thats it I guess..whew!I'm never going to skip reviewing chpters again...it leaves me with too much to do.And if I miss any body.. please tell me I want to know if I leave anyone out....if I do you can curse me out ,or flame me.  
here's the chpter,  
  
Chapter8:I'm late!  
  
Sango was dreaming....but her dreams were interupted when she herd a shrill shreech.Sango slowly opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" she sat up and climbed down from the top bunk.  
  
"I'm late!I'm late....I'm very,very late!" Kagome was rushing around the room tring to put her shoe on and her shirt at the same time.  
  
"What?Oh Kags!"Sango sighed, "Today is tuesday!"  
  
"I know!" Kagome said exasperated.  
  
"This isn't like highschool....You don't have classes today...you have some tomorrow and friday.and I have classes on thursdays and weekends." Sango assured her, "Here you get to choose what days you go to school..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome droped her shoe to the floor, "I forgot about that..."  
  
"Well what time is it anyways...." Sango asked and slid her hand through her tangled hair.  
  
"9:00am...." Kagome looked at the alarmclock on the dresser.  
  
"Well then I need to get going..." Sango said and walked over to the closet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Work...."Sango grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a maroon tanktop from the hanger.  
  
"Wow...someone hired you already?"  
  
"Yep!Apparently I'm perfect for the job..." Sango smiled and started changing.  
  
"What is your job?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to work in a animal shelter." Sango sliped on her sandals, "It'll be great practice until I graduate and become a veterinarian."  
  
"Oh." Kagome went and sat down on the bottom bunk bed.  
  
"You know...you've never told me what you wanted to be..." Sango murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Well..." Kagome acted as in thought, "I really don't know what I'm gona do...I'm taking all of the basic classes...nothing specific."  
  
"Oh..." Sango said and went twoards the door, "Well bye now..."  
  
"Wait!let me go down stairs with you..." Kagome hurriedly put on some slippers.Sango waited for her and they went down together.Sadly they met Ginta in mid step and he went rolling down the stairs as usual.  
  
"Ginta, falling is getting old you seriously need a new hobby...." Sango sighed.  
  
"He can't hear you..." Kagome pointed, "He's unconscious..."  
  
"Too bad...I gotta go." Sango said and went out the front door.  
  
"Bye." Kagome waved and closed the door behind her.Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen, "I wonder what is there to eat."  
  
She opened the refrigerator and saw a small tubberware bowl with a note attached to it, "To Kagome:Sorry about last night when we interupted you and kouga.love,Miroku." Kagome read.  
  
"Some apology..." Kagome huffed and took the bowl out oif the fridge, "He's so thoughtful..." Kagome said sarcasticly and opened the bowl, "What a prize!I guess I'm having dougnut for breakfast."Kagome sighed.Miroku sure didn't know what to give a girl for breakfast.  
  
"Fruit would have been better than this...." Kagome noticed the bite taken out of the pastry.She grabbed it and went into the living room.The T.V. was on.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Good morning!"A man stood from the sofa he was quite tal and muscular his long black hair flowed down in a braid.  
  
"Morning..."Kagome smiled weakly.  
  
"You must be Kagome...We haven't been formally introduced yet.My name is Bankotsu."  
  
"Hey...your one of Kouga's friends right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Bankotsu nodded.  
  
"Well when you see him tell him that I need to talk to him right away."  
  
"You can tell him your self...." Bankotsu said, "He's upstairs sleeping."  
  
"Nah....I don't feel like it now..." Kagome walked past Bankotsu and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Okay...." Bankotsu said and sat next to her, "Hey what happened to what I was watching?"  
  
"I changed the channel...I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No...I don't." Bankotsu sighed.  
  
"Theres nothing good on..." Kagome took a bite from her doughnut, "I give up on T.V....I'm going to take a bath." Kagome stood up and left the room.  
  
"Chicks..." Bankotsu sighed and changed the channel.  
######

Kagome got undressed and started showering... 'I wonder if he's still mad at me....' she thought to herself.Kagome grabbed the soap but it sliped out of her grasp when she bent down to pick it up she failed to notice the shower nozzle above her head and hit it...  
  
"OWWWWW!!!"She dropped the bar of soap and put her hands to her throbbing head,she steped back and accidentally sliped on the soap....she forgot that she had dropped it.She fell back with a loud Thud.

#######Kouga woke up startled...What was that noise?It sounded like a person.Kouga stood up from his bed and listened for anything else.  
A loud Thud type noise reached his ears and Kouga being the nice guy he was, went out to investigate.  
  
But little does he know that what he's going to find isn't the best thing to see...  
  
TBC!  
Um thats all for now sorry that it's sooo short...I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter.  
Chou!


	9. Complete chaos

Change.  
Discliamer:I am a zillionare and I own inuyasha and every single thing in the world!and Mars!MUAHAHAHA!......do I sound convincing?....I'm a lier....I live in my mothers basement .  
1quote(another long one:  
"Nothing spoils the taste of peanut butter like unrequited love"-Charlie Brown -The peanuts by Charles Schulz

Replying now.

godessofdeath666:WOW!all in caps...too..  
Inugirl45:Thanks.She wont kill him she'll just put him in a world of pain and make him suffer.  
Babylemon;:Sniff!Sniff!your so nice..I wont give up.  
Lamachick:Yep...Strangely walking in on her, for him isn't going to be fun though.  
xxhxx66:Thanks to you.  
ahanchan:Thanks...Bank is goin to be in more chapters so are all the other characters.  
Frustrated Phoenix: HAHAHAHAHA!You made my awful cliffhangger...funny!  
Catgirlversion3.0otakuan05:I know!Iknow!It was so short but no worries..this will make up for it!  
Now on with the chappy!  
Previously:  
She fell back with a loud Thud.###

Kouga stood up from his bed and listened for anything else.A loud Thud type noise reached his ears and Kouga being the nice guy he was, went out to investigate.  
But little does he know that what he's going to find isn't the best thing to see...  
  
Chapter9:Complete Chaos.  
  
Kouga walked out of his room and twoards were he thought the noise came from.he found himself infront of Kagomes door.  
  
"Should I knock?" Kouga said to himself thoughtfully, "What if she's hurt or worse?...but if she's not...she'll kill me." Kouga put his hand to his head, "Well time to take chances...god help me."  
  
Kouga suddenly opened the door and ran inside he didn't see Kagome anywhere so he ran in the one place he didn't look...the bathroom.Kagome lay there stareing at the shower ceiling....her head hurt alot.But it felt good just lying there with out anything to think about.  
  
Kagome was brought out of her daze when she heard someone come in her room had she left the door unlocked?Good god the bathroom door was open. Kagome quickely tried to scramble up from the tub but her efforts were futile.  
  
Then all of a sudden a man came rushing into her bathroom.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed with all her might.######

Kouga ran into the bathroom and saw it...the picture he never dreamed he see in all his life.  
Kagome was lying in the tub, legs sprawled ,arms flieing and....naked!  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed.And Kouga panicked...What was he to do...help her out of the bath?Run for his life and never return?or go and get help?Kagome sure looked like she was dieing.  
  
He decided to stand there.unmoving in shock.Kagome glared at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKIN THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!" She screeched and threw the shampoo at him.She threw more things at him and he finnally got of of his daze.  
  
"Oh god!I'm sorry!Oh god!" Kouga attempted to put his hands over his eyes and run out the door but sadly he couldn't see were he was going and ran into the sink.  
  
At that moment the shaving cream that was sitting on the sink top fell and exploded.So...poor little Kagome was trieing to get out of the bathtub while Kouga was getting covered in cream and hitting himself at the same time...it was complete chaos.  
#########

Bankotsu was trieing to watch his show but couldn't...god darn it..It was loud up stairs he couldn't hear the T.V.  
  
"Maybe they're fighting again?" Bankotsu wondered but they were awfully noisier than last time...maybe they were getting physical?Lord only knows how Kagome could be treating him!  
  
Bankotsu stood up from the couch and went twoards the stairs he went up them quickly he went into Kagomes room and to her bathroom where all the noise was.  
  
He was not prepared for what he saw....it was like some sick porno!... a nude Kagome was frantically pulling on the shower curtain and trieing to cover her self and throw soap at Kouga at the same time while he was trieing to get the shaving cream off of himself and out of his eyes while trieng to find a way out.  
  
Bankotsu gasped, a toothbrush came flieing at him and almost poked his eye out.It was amazing how the simplest things could be used as deadly weapons.  
  
"Whoa!Whoa!Stop!" He yelled but the other two didn't listen.  
  
"NO!GET OUT GOD DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled at both the men, "GET OUT NOW OR I'LL SKIN YOU BOTH AND BURY YOU ALIVE!" Kagome screamed she finnaly got the curtain off the hooks covered herself and pointed twoard the door.When they didn't budge she threw the toilet plunger at them for emphasis.  
  
"Alright!" Bankotsu and Kouga scrambled out the door.  
  
Kagome slammed the door behind them she put the curtain on the floor and wrapped a towel around her self she paused and looked around her....what a mess.  
  
"That pervert.....I hate him!" Kagome growled, "What the hell is he reading?How to ruin my life for dummies?"  
  
Kagome sighed and opened the door she noticed her room door was closed.She slowly walked over to the vanity.she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Thank god..I have no shaving cream on me." #######  
  
Kouga and Bankotsu reached downstairs in record time they went into the living room.There they saw Ginta sitting on the couch.  
  
"Where were you this whole time?" Bankotsu asked exaperated.  
  
"Out side." Ginta said effortlessly, "Where were you two?"  
  
Kouga and Bankotsu switched glances nervously.  
  
"You wouldn't believe us." Kouga sighed.  
  
"Try me."Ginta said calmly.he was acting unusual...he usually was never this quiet or calm.Kouga and Bankotsu noted this and wondered sliently.  
  
"Well...Kouga walked in on Kagome..and well I was there too..but we didn't see any thing!" Bankostu explained.  
  
"Didn't see anything?What the hell are you talking about?..Her BoObS were like enormous!" Kouga said wide eyed and arms spread apart for show.Bankotsu sweat droped.  
  
"You saw the she devil in the nude?!?!I don't believe it!"Ginta was back to his normal self.  
  
"Told you." Kouga murmured.  
  
"Um..Ginta.." Bankotsu said changeing the subject, "What was wrong with you earlier?When we had come in you acted....normal!"  
  
"It was nothing.Just thinking." Ginta said.An image of a certain young woman with brown hair poped up in his mind.  
  
Bankotsu and Kouga stared wide eyed, "Thinking!?!"  
  
"It's the end of the world!" Kouga whispered.  
  
"I heard that." Ginta said and Kouga froze.  
  
Kouga then put his right hand to his forehead, "I need to get out of this damned frat house...I'm goin to the 7eleven." he removed his hand in reality he didn't want to be in the house when Kagome finished dressing, "Anyone want anything?"  
  
"Nope..but I'll go with you." Bankotsu said he didn't want to see the wrath of her either.  
  
"No...but Kouga can I ask you some thing in private?" Ginta asked.  
  
"What?"Kouga asked and they went into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you still angry at us for coming to colege?" Ginta asked.  
  
"I don't know...I really don't care anymore." Kouga scratched his head.Ginta laughed.  
  
"When you come back if Hakkaku is here act like you're still mad and do the same with Bankotsu went you are at the store." Ginta said quietly.  
  
"Eh?" Kouga whispered.  
  
"Just do it...um until this saturday thats like six days right?"  
  
"Um..ok...but I want to know why?" Kouga replied.  
  
"Well...do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?"  
  
"Truth...dumbass." Kouga said.  
  
"We bet on you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"Kouga yelled.  
  
"SHHHHHH!" Ginta shushed him.  
  
"Oh...I mean..what?!?!" Kouga whispered.  
  
"I know,I know...they said that you'd forgive them in two days and I said six..."  
  
"How much was it?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Five dollars." Ginta sighed.Kouga slaped him upside the head.  
  
"Idoit!"  
  
"Well?" Ginta asked and rubbed his noggin.(head)  
  
"Fine....but you owe...me cheap bastard." Kouga sighed.And Ginta acted happy.

########  
Kagome looked in the mirror again...she had a loose T-shirt with some loose capri pants.She brushed her hair and put it up in a high pony tail.  
  
"Kouga looked shocked when he saw me....am I not what he likes?" Kagome sighed, "Why in the heck am I thinking about him?!"  
  
Kagome sighed....she need to eat....eat alot of peanut butter.She'd allways eat it when ever she was completely embarrassed.So she sliped on her slippers and walked out of her room.She went downstairs and saw Ginta sitting at the dinning table.  
  
"Hi..." she said questionally.He looked deep in thought.  
  
"Hi."He said quietly in return.  
Kagome jumped back surprised did he just say what she thought he said?he didn't run away calling her the 'she devil', "Um...are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ginta sighed.Kagome's eyes softened a bit ,he looked sad.  
  
"Ok...I just came down to get some peanut butter," she walked past him and opened the fridge, she grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the side door.  
  
"Is it true?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome got a spoon and sat down at the table.she offered some peanut butter but he declined.  
  
"Did Kouga and Bankotsu....actually see you in the..well..umm.." Ginta's features changed and he struggled on his words.  
  
"OH!" Kagome blushed and frowned, "I'd rather not talk about it right now..."  
  
Ginta noticed her blush and chuckled, "It is true..."  
  
"Well...the next time I see him expect a visit from the grim reaper." Kagome took a spoonful of peanut butter and stuck it in her mouth.  
  
Ginta sighed, "Can I ask you something?And can I trust you to answer truthfully?"  
  
"Sure..." Kagome took another bite.  
  
"Do you really think I should stop falling down the stairs?"  
  
"What?....."Kagome chocked on her spoon.  
  
"Seriously..." Ginta sighed.  
  
"Um...I mean it depends...if it makes you happy I don't see a problem with it.Is this a trick question?" Kagome anwsered.  
  
"I don't want a whishy washy answer like that."  
  
"Do you do it on purpose?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No..I'm very clumsy." Ginta frowned.  
  
"Well if you don't do it for fun then be more careful." Kagome said then smiled, "Why are you worried about it?"  
  
"Well..." Ginta blushed.  
  
"Is there a girl in the picture?Did she tell you to stop it or some thing?"  
  
"Not exactly...she just told me I had to do some thing else instead." he sighed.  
"Who is she?" Kagome asked.

########Kouga was driving while Bankotsu sat in the passengers seat.  
  
"So?" Bankotsu asked trieing to start a conversation.  
  
"So?"Kouga said.  
  
"What happened exactly?I mean before I came." Bankotsu asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Kagome was...." Bankotsu stared at the road.  
  
"Oh...I really do not want to talk about it." Kouga said clearly.  
  
"Ok..." Banotsu sighed,was Kouga angry at him or some thing?  
  
"You know...." Kouga said.  
  
"Yeah?" Bankotsu looked at him.  
  
"We're going to die...." Kouga sighed.  
  
"Yeah..." Bankotsu sighed too.

######  
Kagome stared at Ginta, her eyes wide.He had just told her his deepest secret.  
  
"Promise you won't tell her...you guys sleep in the same room right?" Ginta slid his fingers through his whitish greyish hair.(-Dyed)  
  
"I promise..." Kagome said quietly the shock still evident in her voice...she never would have known.He showed no feelings twoards his crush he didn't even talk to her.  
  
"I'm not really a ladies man..."Ginta sighed.  
  
"I think you're sweet." Kagome smiled trieing to lighten the mood.she glaced at the peanut butter jar empty...it ends up their conversation was preety long and Ginta decided he would join her in her feast of nutty goodness.  
  
"Your just trieng to make me feel better.." Ginta sighed.  
  
"I'm serious....I think you are a great guy...I really injoyed our conversation." Kagome smiled again.  
  
"Really?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome did feel better, it made her forget about earlier events.  
  
"Thank you." Ginta said.  
  
"No prob." Kagome continuded to smile.  
  
"Now I know why Kouga likes you so much..." Ginta said quietly,"He's so lucky."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know it sounds weird every one was surprised when he started talking to you but now I know why...you listen to what people have to say." Ginta smiled genuinely.  
  
"Gee....I have nothing to say." Kagome grined.

#######  
Kouga and Bankotsu entered the 7eleven.Kouga went to the canned foods isle and unconsciously grabbed a jar of peanut butter.  
TBC!  
Well....I hope this reaches you guys' expectations!please review.and next chapters sessh will come in some more and so will every one else.Can any one guess who Ginta's cruch is?Anyone, anyone???


	10. SORRY WAHH!

Hi...and I'm really sorry.  
I can't update my fanfic for now because i moved....seriously i'm not makeing up this stuff.moving sucks.  
Well i can update but its on my mom's computer but I can't update like the story itself..do you get what I'm saying?  
um..i only write on my computer but its not hooked up yet so it'll be a while before i can update.#Sigh#  
but for now I can reply?  
  
Llamachick:YOu are wrong!?Ginta does not like Ayame.What do you mean by morning?Do you like read my stuff at 1:00am or something?if you do then....KWELL!!cool.  
  
Miss Heung:Coolie?Ha...thanks so much for the compliment.And you are the only one who got it right!Ginta does like her!Don't say anything though.  
  
Van Fanel Lover:Thanks and don't worry i'm thinking up another story with Kag/Kou but you gotta wait.  
  
Ahanchan:Gasp!You can't guess her?and I thought you were really smart.Jk...you are smart right?  
  
Catgirlversion3.0otakufan:You are wrong!but thanks for the suggestion!Man you are really good!You should be like um...my co'writer or something.Them being drunk is genious!  
  
Kikyou hater:Okay#sigh# I'll try to make it longer...but its sooo hard!but I will...later.  
  
Demonfiregirlhotaru:Its alright...as long as you reviewed.and thank for not hateing me!  
  
Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya:Sorry but you've got it wrong...ginta don't like Ayame.  
  
Horsegal628:OMG!Thanks for the quote it is so funny!-.!  
  
oh and heres fun facts!Just to pass the time:  
Did you know:  
  
100 people die each year of suffocation from ball point pens.  
  
You were born with 300 bones.At adulthood you're left with with 206.  
  
Pain travels 300 feet per second.  
  
It is impossible to lick your elbow.(Over 70percent of people who read this will try to lick their elbow.)  
  
hope you liked this  
Well G2G later.  
Im sorry.... 


	11. chapter10:the cafe

Change?   
Disclaimer:$#!&#   
Yo my homies!Do I like sound Gangsta to ya fools?No?no?.......argh.Well anyways...I have a dream!A dream where I went to a laundry mat and washed my clothes!....I have a good reason why I'm saying this...Well when I woke up this morning and came back from school and saw my beautiful computer all hooked up and such, I was so happy!Then I remembered about a review I had gotten suggesting Kouga and the gang get drunk....so then i remebered about the dream and I thought wouldn't it be cool if they got drunk in the Laundry mat?!(It'll be in later chapters.) ....well?Besides people do need to wash thier clothes once in a while.   
2Quotes:   
"I heard that love hurts but I didn't think it would hurt this much!"-Chance-homewardbound2

"Men are like lavalamps they're fun to watch but not too bright."-thanks to horsegal628

Replying to my peeps now:   
Kikyo hater:Neither...I don't think I live where you live but I do got a planner but in my school they call it a S.A.M which really annoys me.plus thanks for the idea!Gasp!That gives me another idea!Thank you!Don't worry I'll use it in one of the chppies later.

XOXSakura-princessxox:Thnaks

Angelmiko69How'd you find out it was her?hmmmm.

Kagome#2:Yes you are right..I'm a chick and why are you asking?And my age is well.....21356238756856!no actually i'm only 13..heh.

MissHeung:Sigh!I know moving is a bitch....I move like 7 times a year because of my parents jobs.

Ahanchan:2 in the morning?are you serious?Whoa......I feel so special that some one is reading my story so late...thank you.

Shelby:Thanks oh and Shutterbox is about this girl and a mysterious guy and she has to move to a new school pretty much i really don't know much about it cause i've only read the first volume.

catgirlversion3.0otakufan05 :Thanks for your ideas they really help!

Snow fantasy:Thanks

ZmajGoddess:Thanks alot...too   
thats all fer now.

Chapter10:The cafe!

Kagome sighed and changed the channel she heard Ginta rummaging in the refrigerator.

"Ginta,Get me a coke please?..." She called to him she heard a muffled response and took it as a yes.About three minutes later Ginta came into the living room arms full of great goodies and snacks includeing Kagome's soda.

"Here..." Ginta fell back on the couch and handed her her drink.

"Thanks....Uh..thats a lot of food there." Kagome pointed to his arms.

"I have a big appetite." He smiled.

"Hmph." Kagome shook her head.

"Hey...Kouga has been gone for quite a while." Ginta sighed.Kouga had been gone for at least three hours.

"You're right." Kagome said then smiled, "Thank god."

"Why..." Ginta frowned, "Why do you hate him?"

"........."

"You know...He really isn't a bad guy he just...gives a bad first impression." Ginta sighed.

"You can say that again..." Kagome tilted her head back and took a swig of her soda.

"He just gives a bad first impression..." Ginta sighed again.

"I was being sarcastic." Kagome looked at him.

"Oh."

"You're so funny..." Kagome laughed.Then she heard a knock.She turned to Ginta suddenly and they stared at each other as if knowing what each thought.

Kagome stood up and went to the front door,Ginta closely behind.

"Maybe,Kouga's here." Ginta said.Kagome opened the door to reveal...Sesshomaru?

Kagome stared at him and he glared, "I'm not here to see you..."and with that said he let himself in.

"What did you say?"Kagome turned around to see him going twoards the living room.She turned to Ginta and he shrugged.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How would I know...wait...what makes you think you can come into someones house with out permission?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Look...I'm your teacher...that is good enough." Sesshomaru said.

"Like you can teach..." Kagome murrmured under her breath.Sesshomaru glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Where's my brother?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"I said I don't know!And why do you want to see him?" Kagome asked.

"Its none of your concern..."Sesshomaru said stubbornly.

"Then I'm not goin to help you find him."Kagome said just as stubborn.Sesshomaru glared at her again ,"Would you stop glareing at me it's annoying." Sesshomaru looked at her surprised he never noticed he had glared at people..it was just a habbit.

"Ok...fine...our father has come visit." Sesshomaru sighed, "And he wants to see Inuyasha and I haven't seen Inuyasha since yesterday."

Kagome gawked at him was he being serious?...inuyasha's father?She didn't even know he had a father., "Ok..Thats good enough for me..If I know inuyasha like I know I do..he's probably where I think he is..."

Sesshomaru nodded and she went twoards Ginta, "I'll be back later kay?" Kagome gave him a hugg and left with Sesshomaru.

#n########

Kouga slowly opened the door looking around before entering the house,Bankotsu following suit.

"Do you see her?" Bankotsu asked and then all of a sudden Ginta came speeding down the stairs and in the heat of the moment....Kouga screamed.

"AHHHHH!!!" Kouga jumped back face flushed and panting, "Ginta you scared the shit out of me."

"Eh?...oh sorry.." Ginta said sheepishly.

"So is she here?" Kouga asked looking around.

"Who?" Ginta asked.

"Kag-ome..." Kouga whispered quietly.

"Oh!..She left with Inuyasha's bother..Uh...Sesshomaru was his name right?" Ginta scrached his head.

"Sesshomaru?"Kouga asked a bit surprised..why would she be with him?

"Yep.." Ginta shrugged, "He said something about finding Inuyasha..."

"Wha?...." Kouga frowned,did Kagome still like that jerk?

"Do you want you go find her or something?" Ginta asked.

"Uh...no its ok." Kouga faked smiled and walked twoard the kitchen.He held up a bag with this right hand, "I got groceries."

"Stop here!" Kagome said.And Sesshomaru parked his car into the parking lot.

They both got out and Sesshomaru paused infront of the store, "Pastry shop?"

"Its not a shop its a cafe." Kagome corrected him and he stared at her.she sighed, "You'll understand later c'mon." she grabbed his hand and led him thrugh the front door.

When she let go of his hand he sighed, "So where is he?" Sesshomaru said looking around.There were decorated tables here and there and people conversing.It looked like a club to him.

"We have to look for him,man you are so..whats the word for it..um..impatient!Yep thats it!" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"What kind of bakery is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well it isn't exactly a bakery...the do sell cakes and stuff but its more of a place to 'chill'." Kagome squinted her eyes scanning over the heads of ladies and gentlemen.Then someone came infront of her.

"Hey!I didn't know you came here!" The person said.

Kagome looked at her surprised, "Rin?"

"Yep....Who did you think I was?" Rin asked.

"No one..I was just surprised...Hey you hang out here?" Kagome asked.

"No." Rin laughed, "This is my family's store...I work here." Rin smiled and pointed to her uniform.

"Heh...I should have noticed." Kagome scrached her head, "Have you ssen a man about this tall and has silver hair and wears alot of red?" Kagome pointed twoards Sesshomaru's locks for empahsis.

"We need to find him."Sesshomaru added and grabbed his hair back from Kagome's grasp.

"Oh..Umm..let me think...Yeah!i did see one guy like that I don't know if he's still here though."Rin truned around...and looked...She then gasped, "Oh!I know where he is!Follow me." She waved twoards Sesshomaru and Kagome .

Sesshomaru and Kagome where led twoard the back of the Cafe, "Are you sure he is here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'm sure....Hey I did see you before." Rin stoped ,"My name is Rin.Whats yours?"

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shook her hand.

"Hello..We need to get going." Kagome tapped her foot.

"Ok..He's in the last table to the right..I have to go back to work now so see ya." Rin patted Sesshomaru on the back and leaned in to hugg Kagome, "He's cute." She whispered into her ear and Kagome smirked.

Sesshomaru looked at the women and then kept on walking ,Kagome following close behind him.

The found Inuyasha sitting down at a table with a woman, "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru walked over to the table, "Sorry to interupt...but...Father is here." Sesshomaru said. and Inuyasha turned twoards him.

"What?...Kikyou I have to go now sorry." Inuyasha said to the woman sitting infront of him.

"Its alright I was already going to leave." She said harshly.She walkked past Sesshomaru quickly and past Kagome , "You happy now?!." Kikyou said to her and left.

Kagome turned sharply in the direction that Kikyou left...Did she just hear what she thought she heard..and what was wrong with Kikyou..she looked like she had been crying.

Inuyasha stood up from the table a sad expression on his face until he looked at Kagome, "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?..What was wrong with Kikyou?" Kagoem asked and when Inuyasha didn't answer she asked again, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I've descovered something.." Inuyasha walked twoards her ignoring Sesshomaru who was getting very angry, "This whole time all I've done was hurt you and replace you with Kikyou...but the truth is I love you."

"What?"

"My life is a soap opra." Sesshomaru sighed and slaped his forehead.   
TBC.   
Whew..sorry that this is really reallyshort..#Ahem# writers bolck! #Ahem#   
WellG2G..bye


	12. chpt11:The reason OO

Change?  
Disclaimer:Watch..two years from now!i will by the inuyasha DVD and then I'll own him!Muahahahahahaha!#cough#  
A/N:OMFG!!!My fanfic. broke 100 reviews...SOB!SOB!I'm so happy!I love you guys!  
anyways... I'm amazed how people liked my ending...-.-sorry that I have made Sesshomaru a little OC..if you guys want me to stop I will..i just won't make him say "This Sesshomaru"..I mean seriously..Why do people make him say that?..Iâ€™ve never heard him say that in the series.never...Have you?..if you have then tell me which episode he does...cause it makes me angry.Anyways again.....I watch Inuyasha the movie!O.o..it was funny.  
2 quotes:  
"I will pop your head like a painful zit."-Anna-Shaman King 

"A man's what he thinks about all day."-Ralph Waldo Emerson Now to reply:

kimi:Don't worry don't worry!Kagome is going to end up with kouga!I know that I've been slaking off but please for give me !and don't take revenge.-.-;

me:Gee thanks alot I'm glad you liked the ending!

Kikiyou hater:I sorry!i just can't help making cliff hangers!XD..your 14?O.O

fluffbug:Thanks!.

Llamachick:Your life is a soap opera too!I thought I was teh only one!JK!

ahanchan :I know..My cliffhanger are ebil!

mT96:He might be playing with her heart...or he might not.

Miss Heung :Sorry about sess being oc?..heh..

catgirlversion3.0otakufan: i read you story it was pretty good!your welcometoo..and thanks for the Ideas!

ZmajGaddess:Thanks.!.

Van Fanel Lover: Gee....uh thanks! and you say shibby!Whoa!I like thought I was the only one!. seripously..hardly no one in my town says that...T.T

BLack-hole-dOWn:ThanksIâ€™m glad you think my fanfic is funny!And donâ€™t worry..Its okay if your friend doesnâ€™t think the same..Iâ€™ll just help you impale him... just kiddin.

Previously:"I love you kagome.."  
"What?"

"My life is a soap opera."Sesshomaru sighed and slapped his forehaed.  
Chapter11:The reason

"Are you serious?" Kagome blinked once,twice,....uh...five times..now she was blinking  
uncontrollably.

"Yes..I love you Kagome." Inuyasha nodded. then stared at her."Are you ok?".

Kagome nodded and said, "I've just got somthing in my eye." she rubbed her eye then sighed,  
"What about Kikyou?...don't you like her?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and grabbed Kagome's hands, "She was just a replacement for you,Kagome..I just didn't want to express my feelings."He opened his eyes and they locked gazes.

"What about Kikyou's feelings?" Kagome asked.For some reason she was feeling guilty...Kikyou  
looked really hurt when she had left.But another reason was ..Kagome didn't feel like she liked  
inuyasha any more..the excitement when they were together was gone ,the flutter in her stomach  
had disappeared.

"She took it pretty well..." Inuyasha thought for a second.

"Well...." Kagome frowned.

"Kagome I know I told you that I only thought of you as a sister and that I hurt your feelings but  
canâ€™t you just give me another chance?" Inuyasha looked deeply into her eyes..his grip on her  
hands softening.

"Well....okay."She smiled, how could she resist?

"Oh thank you Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled her twoards him in a hug, "Thank you."

"Ahem...hate to break the love but..."Sesshomaru pointed to his watch, "Father is waiting."

##########  
Kouga paced nervously...Kagome had been gone for a while..Then he heard some one triing to  
open the front door,he ran quickly twoard it a smile on his face but when he opened the door his  
smile faded and Ginta came running behind him.

"Uh hi?" Sango sweat droped...she was being greeted at the front door?What happened the four hours she was gone?

"Hi!" Ginta said happily, "Come in!" He moved out of her way but accidentally tripped over the  
carpet, "Ugnnh.."

"Ginta you need to stop being so clumsy..one day you might get hurt.."Sango sighed, â€œWhat's  
up with you?" She walked in and stared at Kouga he looked horrible.

Changing the subject Kouga said,"Where the hell's Miroku?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sango asked and put her coat on the coat hanger.

"We share a room and I need clean clothes once in a while unlike some people.' Kouga sighed  
he was amazed at how much clothes Miroku used in one day..They'd only been in this house for  
two days and he already needed to clean clothes.

"He's out helping at the local hospital...â€ Sango said, "You know..Can you wash our clothes too?"

"What?" kouga asked..What was she trying to say here?

"I mean we are living together and that practically makes us related.." Sango stuck out her  
finger," And Kagome and I need our clothes washed..can you please?"

"Ugh..Haven't you noticed that I'm a guy?" Kouga asked..was this chick nuts?They weren't  
related!

"Yeah and what?" Sango asked.Her brother never gave her this much fuss over clothes.

"Feh..Nevermind." Kouga put his hand to his forehead, "I'm wash your clothes only cause I'm washing my own so..don't get used to it."

"Gee!Thanks!" Sango said happily.

"Yeah,Whatever."ouga grummbled and went to fetch the clothes upstairs.He silently wondered  
how Kagome would react to him washing her clothes, he still was on uneven terms with her  
concidering the unlucky event that happened that morning.

Sango smiled at him,'He is so easy to convince', she thoughtand turned around to see Ginta standing behind her, "Oh You startled me for a second'' she put her hand to her heart.

Ginta blushed, ''Sorry...hey what do you have there?"And pointed to a box in one of Sango's  
arms.He noticed the holes that were on it and wondered what it could be.

"Oh!.." Sango said sheepishly, "Don't tell anyone okay?" She motioned to her lips.

Ginta nodded and she opened the box,insid was a small kitten that meowed when the light for  
the room hit its eyes, "My boss let me go early today because of her..." Sango pointed at the  
kitten, "He says if I nurtur her back to her normal health..that he'll give me extra pay and help  
with my college tuition!" She smiled.

"You have a nice boss. hey....What are you going to name her?'' Ginta asked petting the soft fur.

''I haven't thought of that yet.." Snago said.

"Well then how about 'Kirara'?" Ginta asked.

"Hey!That's a good name!" Sango agreed.

"Miroku is going to love it." Sango smiled, "Thanks."

"Eh?" Ginta was puzzled.

"Oh..My boss said I could keep her after she got better and I decided that I was going to give her to Miroku when she got better..Thats why I don't want you to tell any one.You think he willl like her?"sango petted the top of the small cat's head.

"I think he'll love her." Ginta sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sango stoped touching the small animal and stared at Ginta.

"It's nothing important." Ginta sighed and took his hand from the kitten, "I'm going to see where Bankotsu went." he started to walk away.

"Wait Ginta..." Sango closed the box , "If you want to you can talk to me you know...I mean if something is bothering you." Sango scratched her arm suddenly nervous with Ginta's new  
attitude..he seemed expressionless.

"I'm okay...If I do have anything that is troubling me, you'll be the first to know."Ginta fake smiled and Sango fell for it.

"Okay then.." Sango smiled and Ginta walked away.

She didn't know that the reason that was bothering him was because of her...  
TBC!!!  
Sorry this is short again!!!XDI am slowly recovering from my previous writers block!Gasp!and I  
think I might be getting very,very lazy...-.-;  
So that clears up the mystery of who Ginta likes...and if some of you still don't know then...it's  
Sango!gosh...and don't worry sango isn't going to fall in love with ginta in this story!.


	13. chpt12:Beer,Mafia men and Bras?

Change?  
Disclaimer:I have nothing to say except...NOOO!  
A/N:So hi again...okay i am determinded to make this one reallllllllly long chapter...so yeaH!..ANYWAYS...If you guys wanted to know...well ginta is the one with the full head of hair and hakkaku is the one with an mohuak I think..yep...If I'm wrong then...prove me wrong!Heh...and if some wanted to know also..umm..bankotsu is the one with a long black braid.Jakotsu is the one who kinda has the hairdo like Miroku's.Um...Eri is one of kagome's friends in the series..um forgot what her hair looks like..-.-;i have no cable!WAHH!Um..If you don't know what hiten looks like then..OMG!..just incase though...he has a brown braid...and manten is reall...uh..big and bald../ Be warned there is alot of cursing in this chapter!  
2Quotes:  
"Just another brick in the wall..."- KORN

"If I were any lazier I'd be in a coma."-Keychain

Whew..now to reply.

Browneyedgoddess:I'm glad you laughed..cause if you didn't that would be bad..ne?  
Seto-Kaiba-roxs :Well..you know now...yep Ginta does like sango..but your forgetting the relasionship between Sango and Miroku.

BLack-hole-dOWn :Thanks for the incouragement!I think I can!I think I can!

Kikyo hater :i hate it when tv does that to you..sigh..but I can't help my self with my Fanfics...sigh!

catgirlversion3.0otakufan :Kouga and kagome share a room?!!Oh my forking god!That is like whooooa.Let me see if i can put that in...oh and sorry the story is so short!I can't help it!

DemonFireGirlHotaru :Heh..it is my job to confuse ppls!haha!JKOh..and of course Inuyasha is going to be sad when Kag. dumps him!Who isn't?well..there isn't much about Inutaisho in here..but he is one of the most important characters...he starts the conflicts!

Mystical Demon:Um..where do I start..you have so many questions!.yey!okay..The ginta question should already be answered if you read my auothor's notes above...And Kagome could'nt say no to inuyasha..She still kinda likes him remember...all this is just happening in a single day!And yes..Kagome is going to end up with kouga..and I love him too..ok i think that answers all..if not..then..GAH!

Chapter12:Beer,Mafia men and...bra's?

"Bye!" kagome waved twoards the car that was now leaveing the drive way..Sesshomaru had been nice enough to give kagome a ride back home but she shouldn't get too used to that.  
Kagome sighed...what would kouga think of her dating inuyasha?...wait...scratch that..Why did she even care what that jerk thought of her!?She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey,Kagome." Sango greeted her from the living room.

"Hey.." Kagome looked at Sango and paused for a moment, "Has Ginta told you anything today?"

"uh..No,not much." Snago shrugged.

"Oh...okay.." Kagome smiled..."Hey Sango..is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Uh...Well there is one thing." Sango said.

"I'm listening." Kagome went and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Well..you know the other day when we were eating at Mc.donalds?" Sango asked.

"Yep.."

"Well..When I went to see what was wrong with miroku..he kinda..umm.." Snago was stummbleing on her words.

"Well?Get on with it." Kagome said.

"He kissed me." Sango blushed.

"Oh..my forking god!" Kagome's eyes went wide, "How come you didn't tell me sooner..did you kiss him back?" "Uh..Sorry and yeah I did." Sango blushed some more, "He is a good kisser." "I can't belive this." Kagome said smiling, "You and miroku..I knew you were meant for each other."

"Well..now we are kinda dating." Sango said.

"Thats great." Kagome said then frowned.

"Hey what's the matter?" Sango asked.

"Oh...It's nothing.." Kagome had forgotten all about Ginta...He liked Sango!

"Well..i have some thing else to tell you too." Sango said nervously.

"What?"

"I asked kouga if he could wash our clothes.." Sango said.

"WHHHAAAAT?!?!" Kagome yelled....That meant that he would see her under wear!her bra's!her...Thong!..not that she had one of course.

"Don't worry..he's doing it for free." Sango said lightly.

"That's not what I'm worried about,Sango." Kagome hit her fore head with her hand.

####a##

Inuyasha followed his older sibling down the long halls if his old home.

"Sesshomaru?" inuyasha asked and Seshomaru nodded, "I was wondering...We haven't seen dad in a while...you think he changed?"

Sesshomaru paused and looked at his brother, ".....No..I do not think he has changed."

Inuyasha sighed and Sesshomaru spoke again, "Brother,It's hard for people to breack bad habits...And our father's habits are bad gone worse."

Inuyasha blinked did his bro' just call him bro'?His Bro' never called him brother...it was all ways bratt or acquaintance...Sesshomaru never acted like a brother to his brother, "I know..."Inuyasha finnally said in response.

They finnally reached the end of the hall and found themselfs at a large door, "After you." Inuyasha said a little bit too demanding.Sesshomaru opened the door and they both walked in to a large office like room with dark purple shudders in the window,there was a large desk and a chair behind it ,the back of the chair was facing the two brothers.

"Hello,My two favorite peices of shit!" The chair suddenly turned around to revel a rather young looking man with long wavy black hair he had a black suit on with a spider imbedded in the coat collar.

"Well...this was sure unexpecting,Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Like hell..Where the hell is our father bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled..slowly reaching for his left pocket.

Naraku saw his actions and said, "You'll be dead before your finger touches your gun." Inuyasha glared at him then removed his hand.

"Where was I?..oh!I know,Your family owes my family money.So we are tired of fucking waiting..." Naraku spat.

"Hey..I don't give a flying fuck..Let me know where my father is and I might let you live." Inuyasha spat back.

"Inuyasha...calm down.." Sesshomaru warned.

"Let me live?Let me live?From this situation you should be the one begging for your life." Naraku said the smirked, "Your father is alive you know..and to prove it..i have something from him."He dug into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a medium sized bottle inside was a bloody finger.

"Ugh!You sick bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Thanks for the comliement." Naraku snikkered, "So..Pay me the money or i'll send the rest of him in the mail." "Don't worry..We'll have the money."Sesshomaru said.

"What??!" Inuyasha stared at his brother,what the hell was wrong with him!

"Good..It's good that one of you two has senses." Naraku said finnally and then waved, "Pay by next friday..until then I'll be watching" and then in a puff of smoke he dissapeared.

Inuyasha turned to his brother , "What kind of shit was that!?!?'We'll have the money'!?!" Inuyasha ran twords his older sibling and held him by the collar, "We have to get dad back!Not pay the bastard!"

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha off himself and said, "Dad is probably already dead you dim-wit!"

"Argh!" inuyasha lost his temper and puched Sesshomaru in the cheek, "Don't fucking say shit like that!"

Sesshomaru glared at him and held Inuyasha's wrists then he proceeded to twist his arms back, "What the hell makes you think that they would let him live!?!They're fucking Mafia men!They don't have feelings their needs are only money and women."

Inuyasha groaned from the pain of his brothers force, "Yeah?Dad was a Mobster..He loved mom!He had feelings for her!" he twisted from his brothers grasp.

"Who cares about dad's bitch?!She was weak and careless..and that is how she died!" "You...you..you monster!You and Naraku are just alike!" Inuyasha screamed and ran out of the room, right now he wanted nothing to do with his brother..let alone touch him.

"Ugh!" Sesshomaru knelt down...his hand's covering his face, "Life is one angry bitch."

####a###

"Kagome!" Sango whined, "Why do I have to go!?!"

"Because..its all your fault." Kagome proceded to push Sango out the front door, "You'r the one who asked kouga!"

"But we don't have a car!" sango begged.

"That can be fixed." Kagome turned to look at Bankotsu..she found him hiding from her in his room, "Bankotsu,you owe me from this morning...So..give us the ride."

"Yes,master." Bankotsu sighed.

"Hey,don't talk back just do it!" Kagome ordered and they were led to his 1998 red Yamaha motorcycle.

"Hey.Kagome, How come he owes you?" Sango whispered as Kagome and she where getting in the thingy connected to the motorcycle.(I don't know much about motorcycles)

"It's a long story ,Sango,a loong story."

######a##

Kouga parked at the laundry mat..it wasn't much..just a small building with washing machines and dryers and some vending mashines also in side.Kouga got out of the front seat of his car and walked to the trunk he opened it to get the clothes and saw that he forgot something in there.

"I guess I forgot to put them in the house," He sighed and lifted up the carton of Samuel adams' beers, "Might as well bring them with me,incase I get thirsty."(I forgot that you have to be 21 to drink..Kouga is 19..whocares..this is my fanfic anyway)

"Hey you!" Kouga turned around to see Miroku walking twoards him, "Hi!"

"Hey,why are you here?" Kouga asked.

"Starbucks is right across the road..." Miroku continuded, "Ayame and I take the same Writting class,we're partners in a project--she's still at starbucks typing though."

"Oh...." Kouga nodded.

"What are you doing here?"Miroku asked.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?I'm washing clothes." Kouga grummbled.Miroku nodded also.

"Well..I gotta get going now..." Miroku tried to walk away but Kouga stoped him.

"No you don't..you're helping me with this chore." Kouga demanded.

"Damn."

#r######  
Ginta sighed...he left the house with out Sango noticing.So now he was walking around the neiborhood.he soon saw a car speed up and stop beside him..he reconized it as Jakotsu's car.

"Hey stranger!" Jakotsu rolled down the window and joked.Inside in the passenger's seat was Hakkaku also.

"Hey." Ginta said suddenly happy to see them.

"We're coming back from school..Need a ride?" Hakkaku asked.

"..well..sure!" Ginat said cheerfully and then paused, "Take me to the local laundry matt." Ginta said and and climbed in the silver car.

"Okay.." Jakotsu replied.

###h####

Inuyasha sniffed damn Naraku,damn Sesshomaru,damn his dad,damn everyone.He hated every one and everything at this moment.His hands were trembleing from the stress and he had to sit on them to stop.

He looked around him he was at the same place he met Kagome..the old city lake.There was no one except him there for every one went to the new one.He remembered the day vividly when there was a small playground still there and he remember the sand box the most.

It wasn't there any longer for there was an earth quake and it had ruined every thing..the only things left standing where the fountain in the middle of the lake and the many benches circling the mass of water.  
He remembered seeing her swinging with her best friend..it wasn't Sango..though.He never really payed attention to the friend..but this thought made him more curious..so he thought some more.

"Kikyou?.." inuyasha said aloud..then blinked why had he said her name?Was the mysterious girl swinging next to Kagome,Kikyou?He never knew they were friends.  
Inuyasha sighed again..he decided to think some more.

######r####

Bankotsu finnally arrived at the laudry mat with kagome and Sango.

"Thanks for the ride." Sango said nicely.

"Don't worry about it." Bankotsu nodded then turned to kagome, "Uh...can I go now?" He asked.

"No..We need a ride back home remember?" Kagome said and Bankotsu sighed.

The trio walked in to the Building and saw that Kouag was not alone..apartently Miroku was with him.

"So much for not know where Miroku was." Sango snorted.

Kagome stomped over to Kouga and tapped on his shoulder,he turned around to look at her.

"Long time no see eh?" Kagome said sarcasim dripping from her voice.

######p####

Kouga felt a hand on his shoulder he turned aroud to see who it was and saw the devil in that woman's eyes.

"Long time no see eh?" Kouga heard that high piched voice enter his ears.

"Fuck."

TBC!  
Okay you can not tell me that not was long...I mean i worked so hard to make this long..It's six pages!GAH!


	14. hiatus!

I am sorry to say that change is going on a breif haiatus(sorry if spelled wrong)..or I'm not going to be writting for a while...and!I've got a good reason!Well...I do have the internet but it is now on my mothers computer and not mine(aol's free two months are gone!T.T sob!)...and I could just save my writting on a floppy disk and put it on my mothers comp. but her computer has no floppy drive...so i am stuck..and I could also go to the library and do stuff over there but i have no car,can't drive,mom is too lazy to give me a ride and have no money for taxi or bus....soo...too bad for you guys.  
but!I am trying to get the road runner(internet) on my computer..but the problem about that is my computer is old!and I mean she's getting the old timers diesease...(for computers of course)...SOB!..so those are my reasons..so until I get internet on my computer..or go to the library..I can't update.  
so..Adios!Chao!Asta la vista baby!  
Wahh!  
oh and I'll reply: 

Kikyohater:Sob!I'm so happy that you like my story so much!Thanks!

black-hole-doWn:Uh..English is my first language....I'm just incredibly stupid..and have alot of typos in the last chapter..but my second language is Spanish cause of where I was born if you've seen my bio.you'd know where...soo yep..and Oh my forking god is no where in the chapter..you've probably got this fanfiction confused with my other one..(Best friend)....oh and i got "forking God" from my friend Iya..

Llamachick:I know!but Ginta has to go throught it though!

Mysticaldemon:Wahhh!i can't make long chapters!Sob!I will keep teying though!

DemonfiregirlHotaru:Sorry for all the typos!It's like some horrid sickness that is spreading around!#cough!#O.o!anyways..Inutaisho(right?)He's just owes teh monay okay?..My mind is blank for any other ideas.

Thats all.  
did you know facts to pass the time:

The Ramses brand condom is named after the great phaoroh Ramses II who fathered over 160 children..what a naugty man!

In York, it is perfectly legal to shoot a Scotsman with a bow and arrow (except on Sundays)..i need to move there!.

On average, 90 Dutch teenagers can speak fluent English whereas only 80 American teenagers can speak fluent English. (Just incase you didnt know, English is not the first langauge of The Netherlands.)

The people who make school kitchens, also make electric chairs..O.O

It's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open? Next time you feel a sneeze coming try it!

In France, a five year old child can buy an alcholic drink in a bar

There are almost 1000 species of bats and three are considered vampires

The largest ice cream sundae was made with 4,667 gallons of ice cream, was 12 feet high and had 7000 pounds of toppings on it. This was made in Anaheim, California in 1985.

A single chocolate chip gives enough energy to a human being to walk 150 feet

Americans collectively eat one hundred pounds of chocolate every second.

And heres a joke to top it all off:

Q:What do you get with you cross a bird ,a car and a dog?

A:a flying carpet!(a fling-car-pet)!!!!HAHAHA!-.-;


	15. chpt13:what cha' gonna say?

Change.  
disclaimer:Nope.  
A/N:I know,I know..it's been a while and no i haven't been fakeing this hiatus thing just cause I'mn lazy..well i am lazy but thats not the point..i'm back1woot!I got a ride to the library. 

Previously:  
Kouga felt a hand on his shouldr.he turn around to see whom it was and saw the devil in that woman's eyes.

"Long time noe see.Eh?" kouga heard that high pitched voice enter his ears.

"Fuck"  
Chapter13:what were you going to tell me?

"Eeh..hi,kagome." kouga said nervously.

"Hi." Kagome sighed and walked past him..wait..wasn't she supposed to be beating him into a bloody pulp by now?

"Which mashine are my clothes inh?" Kagome asked pointing to the many washing mashines.

"I haven't washed them yet." Kouga tilted his head towards a basket of clothing beside him.

"Thank god." Kagome sighed grafully then glared at Kouga, "I'm very angry at you."

"I'm sorry.." kouga said sheepishly,why wasn't she beating him senseless?

"Yeah," kagome replied and bent down to pick up the basket.

"Uh,kagome?" Sango asked,she ahd noticed the change in kagome too.

"yep?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing.." Sango answered quickly then looked at Miroku,he shrugged.

"Kagome.." Kouga said and Kagome turned to face him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..but I could be better if you helped me with this basket." Kagome smiled weakly and looked at the clothing in her hands.

"Sure!" Kouga said and grabbed it from her.

"Where do you want me to put it?" He asked and She pointed to a near by Washing mashine.He set it down.

"why aren't you mad?" kouga asked and kagome looked surprized.

"I was.." she sighed, "But since we're in a laundry matt,I figured I'd wash my clothes before I kick your ass." kagome joked half heartedly and every one exchanged worried glances.

Sango walked over to Miroku, "Why aren't you working in the hostpital?"

"I was..til I remembered I have a project due tommorrow..ayame and i are working together on it.." Miroku said then slapped his fore head," Damn! I forgot!i need to go back to starbucks and help her!"

"I'll go with you." Sango said quickly and then turned to Kagome, "If you need anything..come get us." and left.

"I'm gonna go and check my motorcycle." Bankotsu said quickly and left also.

Kagome and Kouga were left all alone.

Kagome sighed at everyone's strange behavior, "Can you hand me the soap?" she asked as she opened one of the washing mashines.

"uh.." Kouga reached into his pocket and pulled out one of those minature claning soaps and handed it to her.

".." Kagome reached into her own pockets this tijme to look for change,but instaed she found Kouga's knife.  
#Flashback form chapter nine#

Kagome looked into the mirror again,she had on a loose t-shirt with some loose capri pants.She brushed her hair and put it up in a high pony tail.

"Kouga looked shocked when he saw me..am i not what he likes?" kagome sighed, "Why in the heck am I thinking about him?"

Kagome sighed...she needed to eat..eat alot of peanut butter.She'd always eat that when she was completely embarrassed.

She then looked at one of the corners of her room.There was Kouga's blade.She remembered the events of last night when she had thrown it at the wall.She decided to walk over to the knife and place it in her pocket.  
#end of flashback..I changed it a little;;#

She forgot she had it with her!She then turned ot kouga, "Do you have any change?I'm broke."

Kouga still surprised by her actions said, "sure." and handed her two quarters.

Kagome put them into the slot and began filling the washer with clothing and soap, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Kouga asked.

"But first,I have to give something back to you." she reached into her pocket and reveled kouga's knife, "I found it in my room and i wanted to return it."

"Gee thanks."kouga replied a bit dissapointed.He took it out of her grasp, "you know what..you can keep it." He said and placed it back into her hands, "You never know when you may need it."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled and droped it back into her pocket.

"What did you need to tell me?" Kouga asked.

"well.." Kagome was interupted by the sound of people entering the building.

"hi!" she heard one of them say.

"Oh!Hey Ginta!" Kagome smiled and Kouga frowned he was itching to know what kagome had wanted to tell him.

"Hey." Jakotsu said and strode over to Kouga.Hakkaku was busy chatting with Bankotsu outside.

"Where's Sango?" ginta asked

Kagome's smiled dissapeared, "About,Sango,Ginta I have something to tall you..." She was rudly interupted again.kagome Sighed.

"Hey We're back!" Miroku,Ayame,sango,Bankotsu and Hakkaku came through the door.

"Well that was fast." Kagome grummbled.

"We were going to finish the project when Sango mentioned kouga and Ayame had to come over here to see." miroku said sheepishly.

"Yeah."Sango nodded and everyone sweat droped.

When everyone was settled down Hakkaku and Jakotsu left to the store while every one else waited for their return.Ginta walked over to Kagome who was sittin on top of a drier.

"What cha' want to tell me earlier?" He asked.

"Well..Sango is ya-know..." kagome struggled with her words.

"Dating Miroku." Ginta stated more than asked.

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"Well..One:I found out earlier today and Two:They are awfully close to each other right now." Ginta pointed to the couple who were busy chatting and playing with each others hair.

"Oh.." Kagome turned to look at them then back to Ginta, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Ginta sighed, "At least since this crush i haven't been falling down the stairs as hard."

".." Kagome began to laugh.

&&&&&&&

Ayame walked over to Kouga, "Hey," She said smiling.

"Hi." Kouga muttered looking like he was deep in thought.

She turned in the direction kouga was staring in and frowned.He was looking at thats girl,Kagoome.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"Ayame asked.

"No." he answered.

Ayame sighed..He wasn't going to warm up to her anytime soon o she left to see what Sango was up to.

&&&&&&&

Kagome had finished laughing with Ginta when she noticed Kouga.He was leaning on one of the Washers and was staring at her.

She smirked and stuck her tounge at him.

&&&&&&&&&

Kouga was looking at Kagome when all of a sudden she stuck her tounge at him. 'What the hell?' Kouga almost lost his footing.Was she playing with him?

"That little.." Kouga jumped up when something wet and cold made contact with the back of his neck, "Holy!"

"Ha!"Jakotsu laughed,he had stunk up on kouga from behind and put a cold beer to his neck.

"You ass!" Kouga yelled.

"We've got booze!" Hakkaku walked into the laundry Matt, holding five cases of beer.Two in each hand and one hanging from his shoulder in a grocery bag.

"I already had some." Kouga scoffed and pointed to the case in his clothes basket.

"More the merrier." Jakotsu grinned and put the two cases he was holding in side the basket.

"You guys are back?" ginta walked up to them, "That was quick."

&&&&&&&

Miroku smiled when he saw the guys had gotten drinks,he was getting thirsty.He turned to see sango chatting with her cousin Ayame.

He patted her one the shoulder, "I'm gonna go see what the boys brought." She nodded and he left.

"Now that Miroku is gone.Snago there is something I've gotta say." Ayame said to her cousin.

"Yeah?" Sango asked.

"I think kouga likes someone else." Ayame said sadly.

"I thought you and he were dating." Sango said.

"That was in the second grade." Ayame frowned.

"Oh."

"Besides the point,i think i like someone too." Ayame sighed sliding her fingers through her hair.

"Who?" Sango asked,listening intently.

"Ginta."

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sighed,why did Kouga stare at her?the first thing that poped in her mid to make him stop was to stick her tounge at him.now,she was having second thoughts.What if he thought she meant something else?

Kagome slaped her fore head and said to her self,"Great Kagome!You are a complete idiot!"

Now back to the most important matter at hand:How was she going to tell Kouga she was now dating Inuyasha?

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha had left the lake and was thinking about how he and his emotionless brother were going to gain 35,000 by Friday.

He stoped at a stop light.He glanced to his left and saw his cell phone lying on the passenger's seat.He lifted it up and dialed a number.

The light went green and he drove down the high way.The other line of his cell was ringing and then a pause, "Hello? May I speak to Mr.Myoga?"

&&&&&&&

After ayame had made her confession, she and Sango had joined Miroku and the others for a drink.

She took a gulp of her beer and walked over to Ginta, "Hi."

"Hello." He replied and smiled.Soon they were having a long conversation.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu were having a staring contest while Hakkaku was the judge.Sango and Miroku were chatting about different subjects.

Kouga walked over to Kagome, "yo." He said casually and took a swig of his drink.

"Hi." She sighed and leaned on one of the driers.

"Wanna beer?" Kouga held out a Miller light.

"Oh..um..Sure." Kagome replied and took it from his grasp.She never had Liquor in her life but she wouldn't let him know.

"So,what did you want to tell me?" Kouga asked and Kagome gulped.She was hopping he had forgotten about that.

"well..."

"Well?" Kouga was getting impatient.

"Inuyasha and I are.."

"Don't tell me..." Kouga cut her off, "You two are in a relationship now ,eh?"

Kagome nodded and kouga huffed, "You know..." Kouga wanted to tell her to look through that mutt's trick!He was just using her!He wanted to shake the sence into her and tell her how he felt.But he didn't.

"I wish you luck." Kouga finished his sentence.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks." This was easier than she thought it was.

"Hey guys!" Ginta yelled out and pointed to the door way, "It's raining!"

"Aw damn..." Kouga left Kagome to go near Ginta,"We're gona have to stay here for a while." He sighed looking at the water pouring out of the skies.

"Well.." hakkaku thought for a moment, "Who's up for some games?"

TBC!  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to update..will you guys ever forgive me!


	16. chapter14:the game

Change...

A/N:..Okay..I'm sorry about my horrid spelling mistakes in the last chapters..I was in such a hurry...I fell up the stairs..that should say something. XD

Well, here it goes:

Two Quotes: I forgot two in last chapters also...-.-;

"You're about as useful as a poopie-flavored lollipop."- Patches O'Houlihan..(This makes no sense but I laughed.)

"I can be naughty ,real freaky naughty."-White Goodman.

Chapter 14:The game

"I spy something with my little eye..." Ginta looked about the room. Every one sighed,"Some thing...White!"

"Washer." Hakkaku huffed and Bankotsu took a gulp out of his drink.

"This is it!" Jakotsu hollered all of a sudden.

"I knew someone was going to crack." Miroku mumbled under his breath and Sango giggled.

"I've had enough of this boredom..We've played all kinds of games and they all suck." He continued.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kouga asked.

"Spin the bottle!" Kagome piped up and every one stared at her.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that earlier." Ginta slapped his forehead.

"I'll go first!" Ayame smiled and swigged the rest of her beer down. Every one got off from their seats on the washers and driers to sit in a circle on the floor.

She spun it on the floor. The bottom of the bottle slid to a stop and the tip paused at Kouga.

His eyes widened and Ayame sighed, "How ironic."

Kouga huffed, the world just wasn't on his side today, "Let just get this over with."

An eerie silence passed over every one and all that was heard was the rain drops out side. Ayame stood up from her seat on the floor to lead Kouga to the bathroom at the end of the laundry mat.

They entered it and she closed the door behind them, "I'm kind happy it landed on you..." she concluded.

"Really." Kouga answered back sarcastically.

"Don't be having an attitude with me," She did a gesture to prove she was serious, "I'm so over you."

Kouga smiled, "You mean no video taping me in the shower? No stalking? No hiring criminals to break into my apartment?"

"Ha, Ha...You could be comedian if you weren't so brainless." She poked him on the head.

"So, who's your victim now?"

"You...I should slap you over the head."

"Didn't I ask you a question?"

Ayame huffed, "It's Ginta."

"Ha!" Kouga laughed, "It's about time that gray haired pansy got a chick."

"It's dyed ,and I think it looks cute, thank you very much." Ayame glared at him, "Besides, I thought you two were friends."

"We are. I was kidding." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"It's been more than two minutes, Lets get out of here." Ayame said changing the subject. He nodded and she opened the door.

They walked back to where they were before although many eyes were staring at them.Ayame sat down next to Ginta while Kouga sat down near Jakotsu.

"It's Sango's turn!"Ayame smile and passed the bottle to her. Sango spun it as Ayame had done earlier and wow, it landed on Miroku, and like the people before them they entered the restroom. Five minutes later They came out.

The same went on and on until it was Kouga's turn to spin. Nervously he spun it and it landed in the middle of Kagome and Ginta.

"Looks like I'll have two women with me." Kouga teased.

"Hey who are you calling a chick?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know..why don't you tell me?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Ginta said just as stubborn.

"Come on guys..." Kagome broke into the little quarrel, "Lets not get feisty." and with that said she dragged Kouga into the restroom.

"Aren't you in a hurry." Kouga smirked.

"What's up with you?" Kagome asked, "You weren't like this earlier."

"Hey, people change babe." Kouga leaned over her.

"Babe?" Kagome's eye brows furrowed together.

"Ya like the name?" Kouga breathed into her ear.

Kagome's back got the chills at his closeness, "No. I don't." She pushed him away, "I can smell the liquor in you breath, Kouga. Your drunk."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I am eh?" Kouga asked suddenly in anger, "I don't need any one to tell me who I am or what I'm supposed to do!"

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled back, "Why are you so angry at me all of a sudden?"

"I'm not angry!" Kouga grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Kouga."

"I'm dissapointed." Kouga whispered into her ear. Kagome blinked as his hands moved from her shoulders to her back and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kouga, I..."

"I'm dissapointed in you Kagome." Kouga said sadly into her shoulder.

"Why?" Kagome asked all of his sudden emotion was confusing her.

"Because...I love you and I know you love me too. Your just to hard headed to admit it." Kouga inhaled her perfume ,it did not smell nice... that was one thing he had to change about her..her taste in perfumes..once she was his.

"Kouga I..." Kagome was interupted by his lips crashing over hers...mixed feelings swam into her mouth, hatred, lust, jealousy, love all in one. She could taste them all; the alcohol was just another spice in the mix.

Her arms went around his neck as his hands reached down from her back onto her thighs. Kouga lifted her up on top of the sink and there they separated.

"Kagome..." Kouga was cut off by her voice.

"This says it all." Kagome smiled and pulled him by the collar.

TBC

How was that?..Boo-yah! Oh yay...I apologize for it being so short.


End file.
